Jail Talks
by GunSniper64
Summary: It began as a few conversations between two lonely people looking for companionship, but it turned into a plot to defy SHIELD and break Loki out of prison and away from his abusers. Can romance blossom between two unlikely people when a set of bars separates them? Frostiron
1. Relationships

**A/N: Here is my first Tony/Loki story! I hope you enjoy, please read and review!**

"Pepper and I are kind of like Yin and Yang. I can't live without her, and she keeps me alive. She's the rock of my company, the core of my foundation, and she truly does care about me. She makes sure I take care of myself and that I'll be able to live just a little bit longer as Tony Stark. When I'm around her, she's one of the few people in this world who cares about me as me, and not the hero Iron Man or the rich playboy Tony Stark. If I didn't have her in my life...I wouldn't be able to function. That being said, she is also a royal pain in the ass at times. She constantly nags me, and never leaves me alone."

"Why are you telling me this?" Loki asked tiredly as he tilted his head to the side. "I didn't ask about your ex-lover, and I don't really care to listen any longer."

"You're my prisoner...well, the _Avengers_' prisoner. And I have nobody else to talk to about the matter."

"What about the other scientist fellow? He is your friend, no? Wouldn't he want to hear more about your girl problems than an imprisoned god?"

"Banner? Nah, he doesn't do the whole girl problems scene. Gets the guy too worked up. And we wouldn't want the other guy to come out and wreak havoc on you again, now would we?"

Tony smirked at the visible twitch in Loki's body at the mention of the green giant who used his body as a punching bag slinky.

"What about chatting the ears off of the Captain? Or Robin Hood?"

"Your quick-paced understanding of Earthly classics astounds me. Capsicle would be a horrible option because he would just chastise me about how I'm _mistreating_ Pepper and taking her services and friendship for granted. Clint would tell me I was an idiot for letting a babe like her get away."

"Well do you agree with his sentiments? Do you wish you were still with her?"

"Not really. Sometimes I miss the comfort of having someone I trust care about me and be there for me in a romantic fashion, but it can't be helped. Pep and I are two different people with two different goals in life. She wants to settle down, have kids...I could never give her that. I wouldn't exactly be _daddy_ _material_."

"Why not? Your issues with your father must have surely taught you how _not_ to father your kids, and you could even bribe them to love you with money and gifts if all else fails. With your genetic brains, they could even grow up to match your intelligence and love for the sciences."

"I'm not ready for that kind of commitment though," Tony sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. "Pep wants to get married and start popping out brats now and it's all too much for me. I don't know if I'd ever be able to make that kind of commitment anytime soon. She's better off settling down with someone who truly loves her and can dedicate their time and attention to all of her needs - like starting a family. Someone who is willing to make the _ultimate_ _sacrifice_, as it were."

"So why does this bother you so much?" Loki asked in a bored manner as he laid down on his side. Realizing that this conversation was not going to end anytime soon, Loki figured he might as well get comfortable. Their talks never ceased before a time span of two hours, and it had only been fifteen minutes.

"It's killing me that she can move on and find other guys while I'll still be a lonely, single man stuck in his lab all day. Pep's a real catch, she'll have no trouble finding some stupid, idiotic monkey to marry her and give her kids. But I'll still be alone, even as she's getting ready for grandkids."

"What makes you say that?" Loki asked, genuinely confused. He had heard just as much about Tony Stark's escapades when it came to the ladies as the next man and he couldn't understand why Tony would have trouble finding another Pepper.

"Let's just say it's difficult for me to find someone who loves me for me, not the wealthy hero everyone in America sees," Tony said bitterly. "Pep was the first woman to love me for _me_."

Loki was silent as he contemplated the man before him. Sure he and Tony were on opposite sides of a set of prison bars at the moment, but if you took away Tony's suit and wealth and Loki's magic, the two men were very similar. Brilliant, ambitious, rejected by those who had claimed to love them most, _and_ extremely lonely. It made sense why Tony came to Loki looking for someone to talk to when most of the other Avengers sought Loki only to use him as a human punching bag.

"Have you thought of getting a puppy? I hear they are the perfect companion for you humans," Loki replied after a moment.

Tony looked at him with a strange look of confusion before his mouth turned into a smirk.

"I already have a pet dog. His name's Thor."

Loki shared a grin at this as he lay fully on his back, looking up at the murky ceiling.

The silence was never awkward, more like two lost souls taking comfort in each other's company to not feel a desire to speak, lest it ruin the moment. Instead of speaking, Tony shifted off the stool on which he sat and dared to slide closer to the bars as he sat cross-legged on the cool marble floor.

"Is there anyone else you could see yourself in a romantic relationship with instead?"

Tony thought about his answer as he counted names off his fingers.

"Natasha's out because she's with Clint and would probably kill me before I could even get her phone number. Which I have, by the way. I'm not really into the idea of a homicidal girlfriend, doesn't really propel my fuel if you know what I mean. Jane doesn't really interest me at all, plus she's Thor's gal and I'm not really into the whole steal-a-bro's-girl thing. I mean if I wanted to, I totally could no question, but that's just not my thing, ya know?"

Loki nodded aimlessly as he tried to make his next question sound casual.

"What about guys?"

Tony ran a hand through his hair again as he thought about it. Sure he had dabbled in the man pond here and there, but it had never been serious. A boyfriend? Tony chuckled at the prospect.

"What's so funny?" Loki asked curiously as he turned to face the hero.

"I have incredibly high standards, and if he didn't fit all of them then it wouldn't even be worth my time to think about," Tony smiled as he leaned back against the stool. "He would have to be equal to my intelligence or I would get bored easily. Strikingly handsome of course, someone I could go out in public with that wouldn't hinder my image. He would have to have a deep interest in science or math like myself and be willing to assist me in my lab. I view my lab as my own personal haven and escape from the rest of the world, but if he is capable of assisting me, I wouldn't mind letting him into my haven if he meets the requirements in that area. Oh, and he would have to be pretty well off in life. Have some kind of goal for himself - I won't be anyone's sugar daddy. Getting rich can't be his only goal in life."

"What about commitment? It is to my knowledge that two men can become married in parts of this world," Loki observed. "Would your relationship with another man affect the public's image of you to the point where it would alter your business?"

"I highly doubt it. Most of America pictures me a hero, and half of that following probably wouldn't be surprised if I started dating a man. I've been with so many people already, I feel like this possible boyfriend would simply be another blip on the media's radar. It would be when our relationship was evidently becoming more and more serious that I think people would wonder. America would probably question it more so than demean it. I really cannot say. I don't see it affecting my business though. My relationship with Pep had a lot of chatty gossipers talking because hell, she runs my company, but I highly doubt this made-up boyfriend would have anything to do with Stark Industries. It's not like if we were to become serious I would sign the company over to him. If I die, Pep gets that burden."

"Do you see yourself settling down with one individual for the rest of your life?" Loki asked as his eyes met Tony's.

"No," Tony replied, not missing a beat. "I will probably die before I get married, anyway. The married life is great for some folks and all, but for me it's just not a requirement. It's not something I _have_ to do in my life, and therefore, will probably never do."

"Not even if your significant other wanted to? Although with how you told Pepper no, what could possibly make you say yes to a man?" Loki muttered as his gaze turned back to the ceiling. His thoughts were swirling, but he wasn't about to let Tony even guess he knew what the god was thinking about. He and Tony had played this game almost every night since Loki had been imprisoned on Earth in Stark Tower, and Loki knew when he had to pretend he wasn't interested in order to gain answers. Of course, Tony could see right through Loki's pathetic attempts to feign indifference, but Tony didn't voice his thoughts aloud. He enjoyed their conversations as much as Loki did and while neither was willing to admit it, neither was willing to say or do anything to risk losing what they had now.

"I'm not going to say I'll never settle down, because if it's one thing I can't control, it's the future. I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow or the day after that, I can only prepare for whatever life throws at me. And say the 'man of my dreams' or whatever just dropped into my lap tomorrow and wanted to get married, who knows? Maybe I'll say yes."

"But why deny Pepper, the one woman who was so much better for you than all of the others, and possibly accept a stranger's offer?"

"Because...I don't want to marry Pepper," Tony whispered, feeling regret in his stomach. He had accepted the fact long ago that while Pepper was so right for him – she was everything he wanted in a woman – Pepper Potts was not the one Tony Stark wanted to settle down with. It wouldn't feel right.

Loki sat up at that and regarded the mortal in front of him with darkened eyes. "Why not? Aren't you attracted to her?"

"She's beautiful, of course I am! But she's not...not what I would want out of someone I'm going to marry," Tony admitted, shifting uncomfortably. "She has the personality and the morals and everything, but she would bore me after a while. It would become routine with her. And I couldn't keep putting her through the worry of never knowing whether I'll come back from a battle alive or not. If I marry, it has to be with someone who could fight alongside me in battle and with someone who would constantly keep things interesting. If I married Pep, I would be cheating her out of a better life."

"What about Captain America or Dr. Banner?"

"Cap is too high-strung and he can't get drunk, therefore more boring than Pepper. And Banner...he's got too many unfixable problems for me. I don't mind a sociopath now and then, but Bruce's problems are too out there for me to commit to. I could never date either of them. Maybe take a ride in bed with Cap and have a science date with Bruce, but never anything solid or real. If I was to date anyone, I would probably date Jarvis, but that would be like dating a sassier version of myself, and that would be too creepy and cliché. I've tried it before."

Loki half-smirked at the image and looked back into Tony's eyes. "Is there no one else you would consider taking on as a boyfriend?"

Tony stroked his incoming goatee as he leaned forward to rest his chin on his hand, leaning closer to the bars in the process.

"Nope, can't say there is."

Loki hmm-ed as he leaned to press his back to the wall. He should have known Tony's answer would be a no. The chances of it being anything otherwise were -

"Although there is this one guy, now that I think about it. But it's a long-shot and he would probably never agree to it."

"Why's that?" Loki asked, suddenly alert yet trying to remain cool.

"Well...he tried to kill me a few times."

"I highly doubt the Mandarin would make boyfriend material," Loki chuckled as he mirrored Tony's image, resting his chin in his hand. "And the same goes for that Russian lad."

Tony grinned as he waved his hand in a manner that implied it didn't matter.

"I'm not thinking of them."

Loki's eyebrow raised as he inquired, "Who then?"

Tony shrugged as Jarvis's voice announced, "Director Fury wishes to speak with Master Loki now, sir. And he is growing rather impatient."

As Stark nodded to himself and stood up, he cracked his back and grinned at Loki.

"Well Reindeer Games, it's been fun as always. Same time tomorrow?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Loki smirked as he shrugged his shoulders.

Tony smiled as he turned and began walking towards the exit. Right before he hit the door however, he replied over his shoulder, "Let's just say he has a thing for throwing handsome men out of windows."

As Director Fury took Tony's place outside the cell, Loki fought to hide the smile that was threatening to take over his face.


	2. Do You Miss Having A Human Heart?

**A/N: The following for this story has astounded me, I honestly didn't think anyone would be interested in reading it! Thank you for your reviews and follows, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Do you miss having a heart?"

Tony stroked his goatee as he thought about the question. Sure, the arc reactor had its perks, like being able to withstand Loki's magic scepter-thing and being a trademark of his being, but if Tony had the chance to change hearts, would he?

"At times, yes. Like when I feared the arc reactor would kill me because of palladium poisoning. But if I had to choose between going back to having a regular heart and keeping the arc reactor, I would probably stick with what I got now. Life would be boring the other way," Tony smirked with a wink.

"I understand that it is a creation of technology and science...but it still seems to me to have magical qualities."

"The only magic in this baby is what a good fiend of mine gave it - the magic of being a part of me."

"Wouldn't you call being a part of the great Tony Stark a privilege rather than an act of magic?" Loki chuckled.

"I suppose so, but even I have my limits of how arrogantly I will think," Tony replied as he rested his head against the stool.

"May I ask another question?"

"Of course."

"It is somewhat of a childish question, but one that has intrigued me lately," Loki began sheepishly.

"Ask away, my charming prisoner," Tony beamed as he lifted his head to regard the god.

"Does the glow of it ever keep you up at night?"

Instead of openly laughing at the god, as Loki believed he might, Tony stroked his chin and responded with, "Actually no. It comforts me and reminds me that it's working. It's when I wake up in the middle of the night and there's no glow that it terrifies me."

"Do you ever have nightmares like that? Where you dream you wake up and it simply...stops working?"

"All the time," Tony admitted as he lifted his leg to rest his chin on his knee. "Usually alcohol helps reduce some of the nightmares because I'll simply drink myself into a stupor, but the nights where alcohol isn't enough are the hardest. I used to wake up in cold sweats and need to shower just to feel even the slightest bit more relaxed. Usually Pep would help calm me down too, but now that she's gone...it's just me and Jarvis again," Tony shrugged as fidgeted. This whole loneliness business was unsettling him rather quickly.

"Do you ever feel more machine than man?"

"Not really. Without me piloting it, the Iron Man suit would be nothing. Sure Rhodey did a decent job piloting it, and even Pep handled it rather well a time or two, but I'm its true pilot. Nobody on this planet could ever master the controls the way I have. And Jarvis wouldn't let anyone else become comfortable in the suit long enough to work it either unless it was me. I'm the man behind the machine and while part of me is machine, I still have my humanity, and I'm not giving that up for anything."

Loki hmm-ed as he thought about what it would be like to be human. To be mortal. To die.

Shivering at the thought, he was surprised when Tony asked, "Do you ever wish you were mortal?"

"No," Loki replied quickly as he tried to hide the emotion he felt at having Tony Stark read his mind. "I believed you mortals to be weak; a society of beings who needed to be ruled. But after fighting against you I realize I was wrong. You are not a weak race, quite the opposite actually. Far more cunning than I gave you all credit for. But the fact still remains that you can all die where I, a god, cannot perish as easily. My body has the ability to heal wounds rather quickly whereas if you humans suffered the same injuries I do, than it would take you weeks, maybe even months to recover. This is one of the reasons why your..._friends_ take such pleasures in abusing me. Especially that Barton fellow." Loki flinched at the thought of the archer as he continued, "It fascinates him how my skin will heal the trivial wounds he inflicts, and he loves making the wounds just a little deeper each time he _plays_ with me to see how my body will react. I feel like I am your own personal science experiment."

"Not _my_ experiment, don't associate me with them," Tony butted in quickly. "I team up with them when the Earth needs saving, true, but I do not share their values, especially when it comes to how to deal with convicts."

"And what is your approach?"

"It differs with each convict I face," Tony admitted. "With you, I suggested you be sent back to Asgard where you belong to atone for your crimes in whatever manner Thor sought fit. However, that was before I realized that you would be at a greater risk of being kidnapped by the Chitauri and tortured by them. If you're going to be tortured by anyone, it might as well be by people who just want to avenge Phil Coulson rather than by a bloodthirsty army of demons who will keep abusing you until you die."

"And do you not think it is better for me to stay here and be tortured as opposed to being at the wrath of the Chitauri?" Loki asked with wonder.

Tony shrugged. "After a while Clint and Natasha and the others will become too preoccupied by missions Fury gives them or by their own interests to bother with you. Soon their abusing of you will become tiresome."

"I highly doubt that," Loki shuddered as he subconsciously pulled his knees to his chest. "Every time Barton sinks another arrow into me I see the smile of conviction and purpose in his face. He truly believes he is avenging Mr. Coulson with every mark he gives me. I doubt he will ever tire of avenging his friend." Loki's brow furrowed as he asked, "Speaking of which, how come you never sought vengeance against me for what happened to Mr. Coulson?"

"I reckoned your defeat and imprisonment here was enough," Tony replied. "Besides, Coulson survived. If he had died, than I may have had a different response to what your punishment should have been. I think Barton's just pissed that you controlled him and everything. Hawks aren't meant to be captive, you know. I think he's just using the issue of Coulson as an excuse to pummel you for taking over his mind."

"It wasn't like I controlled him for a personal reason," Loki pouted. Yes, the god _pouted_. "I simply needed him on my side in order for my plans to work. It wasn't like I targeted him because of a personal reason."

"But because you took over his mind, you made the issue _personal_ with _him_," Tony rationed as he leaned forward toward the bars. "And if it's one thing Barton knows how to do, it's how to see revenge for _personal_ issues."

Loki sighed. "I really got myself into a mess with this one, didn't I? And now I get to spend the rest of my life suffering torture 80% of the time, and boredom the other 30% of the time."

"Hey, I would like to think about 20% of that boredom time is occupied by my handsome self," Tony cried indignantly.

Loki's gaze lingered on the inventor and he couldn't help but smile. Tony felt sorry for Loki and Loki felt sorry for Tony, but their relationship wasn't just pity. There was something deeper between them - understanding. Tony knew what it felt like to be imprisoned because of the events of Afghanistan, so he could relate with what Loki was experiencing. Granted, Tony had done nothing wrong to get him to that point of imprisonment, but if he hadn't been selling weapons to the bad guys, then he wouldn't have gotten into that spot in the first place. And Tony was one of the few people who truly believed most of what Loki had done had been done because the god had been controlled by the tesseract...to an extent. Tony could understand what it felt like to be forced to do something against his own will, for he had had to do it in Afghanistan and within his own company.

"Does my imprisonment satisfy Mr. Coulson?" Loki couldn't help the slight trace of venom that came out as he asked the question.

"Coulson isn't really the vengeful type. He is about fairness - he believes in criminals getting what they deserve. I don't think he's supportive of the whole torture aspect, but I'm sure he's not losing any sleep over the idea of you being locked away here, where Fury can keep his eye on you."

"I see," Loki muttered as his gaze fell. The one interaction he had had with Coulson had proved to the god that the man he had supposedly killed was a formidable adversary. He was brave and had a noble heart, as far as humans went. But noble hearts often got men killed; it was honestly a miracle the idiot hadn't perished.

"The only people who are in full support of your torture and imprisonment are Barton, Natasha, and Fury. Banner knows what it's like to be a prisoner of SHIELD, and as such, is torn between accepting and objecting to your punishment. Cap is too much of a goody two shoes to accept torture as an option, and would rather see you rotting away in an Asgardian jail cell rather than being here, a constant reminder to him of what could have happened if you had succeeded."

"I was close too," Loki smirked as he leaned back against the wall. Yet despite his words, there was nothing but regret and failure in his eyes. "I could have won if you hadn't interfered and gone all heroic."

"I know, it was completely out of character for me," Tony joked, but the laughter in his eyes was completely gone. "Nobody was expecting me to be prepared to give the ultimate sacrifice. The press ate it up."

"I don't believe it was just a publicity stunt," Loki replied honestly. "I believe that you truly do have a heart of someone who is prepared to give up everything for the world he loves."

Tony tapped his head as he answered, "Genius, remember? I certainly wasn't dumb enough to let a loser like you take over my world, or let Fury's Council of Shitters dominate it either. I saw an opportunity to boost my self-image _and_ save the world, and I took it. I didn't do it for the same reasons Cap or Banner may have. Frankly, I'm having too much fun living to give it up now just because some reindeer with a magic stick and an army of shit-tastic worms want to take control. No offense."

"None taken," Loki replied automatically, reveling in Tony's words. The scientist actually believed he didn't have the heart of a stereotypical hero. True, Tony certainly didn't act very heroic most of the time, and he wasn't a storybook version of a hero like Thor was, but Tony was heroic and noble in his own ways.

"Do you really think I am a...loser?"

Tony couldn't hold the genuine smile as he saw the nervous look in Loki's eyes. "No, Reindeer Games, I do not. Quite the opposite actually."

"You think I am a winner?" Loki asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"I wouldn't go that far," Tony grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "More like through your little imprisonment here, we both won something."

"And that would be?"

Just then Tony got a text message and while he tried not to check his phone while conversing with the god, the vibration was unique, signaling the importance of the text to its master. Quickly Tony flipped open the electronic device and scanned the message.

"I have to go. Looks like Earth needs Iron Man again."

"If it's all the same to you," Loki said quickly, even going so far as to stand up to be at eye level with Tony, who was preparing to leave, "I do hope you make it out alive. It would be a shame if our conversations were to dissipate because you went and got yourself killed being _heroic_."

Tony turned to flash Loki his trademark smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Just as Tony began walking away, he stopped suddenly and turned around to gaze at the god peering through the bars.

"We both gained a listener."


	3. What Is A Pickup Line?

**A/N: Two updates in one day? What is this?! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

"You have never heard of a pickup line?"

"No…is it a piece of technology? Like a…conveyor belt?"

Tony resisted the urge to face palm as a devilish smile overtook his face. He was going to have fun with this one.

"A pickup line is something you say to someone you are attracted to in order to get their attention or to make them like you. For instance…"

Tony leaned forward seductively on the stool and whispered huskily, "Do you take karate because your body is kickin!"

"What is karate?" Loki asked, tilting his head.

This time Tony really did face palm as he groaned. The sound perked Loki's interest and he wondered what it was that frustrated the inventor before him.

"Alright, how about this one: Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?" Tony grinned with a wink.

"Are Midgardian women actually wooed by this?" Loki asked skeptically as he held back a laugh. The sight of Tony hitting on him was priceless, and he didn't wish to give it up so soon.

"Oh yes, the art of picking up women was influenced greatly by pickup lines," Tony bullshitted wisely. Of course he had never dared to use a pickup line on Pepper for fear she might actually kill him, but Loki didn't need to know that. Deciding to continue before his audience could ask more questions, Tony continued with, "I'm not drunk right now, I'm just intoxicated by you."

Loki shook his head at the stupidity of Midgardian women for falling for such cheesy lines and turned away from Tony so the man wouldn't see the blush slowly rising to Loki's face.

"I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes."

"Stark if you ran into this wall, you would probably be electrocuted by the bars first, and then dead before you could even hit the wall," Loki sighed tirelessly. He knew he was trying to make it appear that these 'pickup lines' were going over his head, but both Loki and Tony knew they were having some sort of affect on the god.

It was evident by the blush on his face.

"Do you have a map, because I'm getting lost in your eyes!" Loki laughed at that one, and the sound made Tony's face break into a grin.

The scientist decided to step it up a notch as he moved off of the stool and crouched less than a foot away from the bars as his eyes pierced Loki's. In the huskiest voice he could muster, his eyes never leaving the god's, Tony whispered, "For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and that heaven has been brought to me."

"Stark really, you should quit making a fool of yourself before you lose all respect I have for you," Loki shook his head as he smirked at the man.

But Tony was far from giving up. Jumping up suddenly, he proclaimed for all SHIELD dogs listening in, "Are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see!"

Loki sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Stark was making a fool of himself and for what?

"I think I understand the concept of these _pickup lines_, now."

"Really? Because I could keep going," Tony grinned as he leaned forward, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Tony didn't give Loki a chance to respond as he spewed out, "You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room!"

"Stark, please!" Loki shouted, positively embarrassed. Why was the inventor humiliating himself so much? These lines were cheesy and corny and were definitely **not** making Loki blush! Nuhuh, nope, no blushing here!

To the god's surprise, Tony sat back against the stool with his legs crossed and a goofy smile on his face. Loki sighed as he regarded the man wearily.

"What?"

"Has your attraction to me been enhanced at all by my genius pickup lines?"

Loki shook his head as he replied, "I would rather be at Barton's mercy right now."

Tony laughed at that and stood up.

"I must be leaving now, but I leave you with one more thing."

"Please don't let it be another one of your stupid pickup lines," Loki muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

Tony stepped ridiculously close to the bars as Loki found himself involuntarily stepping forward to listen. Tony hid the smirk at Loki's closeness and instead hid it with a serious expression as he asked, "Do you know what I did last night? I looked up at the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you."

Loki didn't have a clever retort for that one. Even if Stark was merely joking, nobody had ever mentioned 'Loki' and 'love' in the same sentence unless it was, "How I would love to get rid of Loki forever right now." Loki found his thoughts running too fast for his mouth and instead kept his mouth in a tight line as he tried to remember how to breathe.

Grinning triumphantly at Loki's reaction, or deciding he had gone too far and the god was ready to kill him, Tony gave the god a wink before exiting the room without another room.

On the other end of the spy-camera, Agent Phil Coulson sighed as he face palmed.

How would he explain Tony's constant flirting to the director?


	4. Happy New Year Loki - Enter Phil Coulson

**A/N: I apologize for the late update, I have been busy with holiday gatherings and whatnot. The New Year has inspired me to write a holiday-oriented chapter. I hope you all enjoy this, and as always, thank you all for your continued support! If there is anything you would like me to write about, feel free to PM me or leave a review stating so :) Enjoy!**

Loki looked up as he heard the doors open. It was rather late at night from what he had gathered by his internal clock and he hadn't been expecting any visitors. Much to his surprise, he found Tony Stark strolling in, carrying some sort of holographic square and a bottle.

"Do they have any sort of holidays on Asgard?" Tony asked as he pulled up a stool, acting all business-like.

Loki regarded Tony wearily as he said cautiously, "Some, but none I really care for. Why do you ask?"

"Well Reindeer Games, you're in luck because here, Midguardians have all kinds of holidays and today happens to be one of them." Tony gestured for Loki to move closer to the bars as he placed the bottle next to the stool on the ground. "It's alright; I want to show you something."

Loki remained where he was for a moment, weighing his options. He knew Tony wouldn't try to physically abuse him like the others had, but could he really trust the man whom he had thrown out a window?

Loki slowly moved closer to the bars and watched as Tony moved his fingers across the tablet and a picture showed itself to the god. On the screen, there was some sort of colorful and shiny ball on a pole, situated in front of a building and standing above a great wave of people.

"You see all those people there? They are the ones you tried to conquer. But not even your escapades could stop them from partying. It's what we Americans love to do..._party_."

Loki let the remark slide as he asked, "What is the ball for?"

"You will see in approximately...twenty minutes," Tony replied, checking his watch.

"So what holiday are you celebrating today?" Loki couldn't help but ask. The ball was somewhat...mesmerizing, he had to admit.

"Today is called New Years. And in approximately twenty minutes, we will be celebrating the coming of the new year the way all Midguardians should - with good company, a view of the ball, and a bottle of wine," Tony grinned, holding up the bottle for Loki to examine through the bars.

"I don't drink," Loki said wearily as he finally tore his gaze away from the ball to look into Tony's eyes. "At least not Midguardian liquor. It isn't half as strong as anything on Asgard, and as such, it doesn't satisfy me."

"On the contrary, this _is_ a bottle from Asgard," Tony smirked, turning the bottle around for Loki to see the logo. "Let's just say the Avengers' puppy dog owed me a favor."

Loki gazed at Tony in wonder. "You never cease to amaze, do you Stark?"

Tony just kept the stupid grin on his face as he rested the tablet on the stool so that he and Loki could both see the ball as he shifted to sit on the floor next to the bars.

"Who is the young, chatty fellow on the screen there?" Loki asked as Tony popped the bottle open.

"Ryan Seacrest," Tony replied as he raised an eyebrow at Loki. "Don't tell me you find him attractive."

Loki scoffed. "Hardly. His hair looks like a fake version of...what do you call them? Ken dolls? But he does have a handsome face."

"Do you look for handsome facial features in the men you date?" Tony asked, stroking his goatee airily.

Loki couldn't help but chuckle darkly as he looked back at the screen.

"I go for a lot more than a pretty face."

Tony smirked as he waved his hand in the air and announced, "Maestro, how about those glasses I asked for?" There was a beat of silence before the door suddenly opened and a figure walked in, carrying three glasses.

"Agent, how kind of you to join us!" Tony chimed as he didn't even look at Loki.

Loki's face paled as he instantly jerked up to his feet. What was the man he had almost killed doing here? Would he try to kill him? Punish him? Laugh at him?

Phil Coulson smiled sheepishly at Tony as he handed the inventor a glass. Turning towards the cell, Phil punched a code into the keypad next to bars and a small hole opened up in the wall to his left. A tray moved out of the hole, and Phil rested the glass on the tray, gesturing to Tony for the bottle. Handing it over happily, Tony watched as Phil poured a glass and punched in a code. Instantly the glass was dispersed to Loki, and the hole vanished. Slowly Loki took the glass and looked into Coulson's eyes as the man finally looked at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Loki asked.

"Director Fury will most likely have me committed for doing this, but I've overridden the security system so for the next thirty minutes, it will replay the previous video on a loop. He'll never notice since all you do is sit around in the same position anyway," Phil reflected as poured Tony a glass.

"But why are you doing all of this for me?" Loki asked again as he took a whiff of the Asgardian alcohol. Good stuff.

Phil looked back at Loki and sighed. "It's the start of the new year. A time for change...and maybe forgiveness? You certainly have been..._atoning_ for your crimes rather well and when I watched the video feed of what you said the other day about me...it made me realize that maybe you're not the monster we all took you for. I'm not about to forgive you completely for you know, trying to kill me and everything, but even _you_ deserve to celebrate the New Year Midguardian style."

"This goes against everything you stand for as a SHIELD operative, though," Loki argued, not understanding the deeper issue at play here.

"Let's just say it takes being almost killed to realize what's important in life. And while I am far from considering you a friend, let alone an ally, I believe you should celebrate your first New Years here on Earth the right way. Maybe through making you aware of what you tried to destroy, it will help you realize just how sorry you should be," Phil smiled as he poured himself a glass. "Cheers gentlemen," Phil raised his glass.

_Now it makes sense,_ Loki thought as he raised the glass to his lips and took a swig. Tony on the other hand, took the drink like a shot and held his glass for Phil to pour another one. Phil raised his eyebrow at Tony but said nothing as he poured the man another drink and sat down, the other two following him.

"Speaking of celebrating the holiday with loved ones, how come you're not upstairs?" Tony asked, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Phil suddenly bristled and looked at Tony in shock. Loki felt he was missing something important as he looked between the two men.

"It's alright, she deserves someone like you," Tony said softly as he glanced at Phil, meeting the man's eyes and offering a smile. "You're better for her anyway."

Phil didn't say anything but looked down at his feet as he took a sip of the alcohol, instantly making a face at the taste.

"You were right when you said how strong this is," Phil coughed as he struggled to remember how to breathe. "How could you take this like a shot?"

Tony shrugged. "Easily."

Three pairs of eyes looked at the screen as a large clock projected showed that ten minutes remained.

"It's getting close, boys," Tony remarked as he leaned back on his hand while keeping his glass close to him.

"What exactly is going to happen?" Loki whispered more so to himself than to his company.

"Something magical," Phil replied as he watched the ball in anticipation.

As the clock ticked the minutes by, Tony gulping down drink after drink, and Loki occasionally sipping on his drink, Phil suddenly got a text. Pulling out his phone, he quickly read the message.

_"Happy New Year Phil 3 See you soon."_

Phil grinned as he sent back a reply, glancing at Tony to see if he had noticed. The genius kept his eyes on the screen but his hand didn't clench up around the glass, so Phil took it as a sign that the inventor was willing to accept and encourage the relationship. Instead of looking at the agent, Tony looked back at the god, smiling at what he saw. Loki's eyes were transfixed by the colorful ball, and he looked like a kid on Christmas. It was then that Tony realized just how green the god's eyes were. They were captivating and alluring. Tony felt himself being pulled in.

"If you lean any closer, you will touch the bars and your life will be nothing," Phil smirked, jerking the others out of their transfixion. Loki was roughly reminded that he was on the other side of a set of bars, and he couldn't help but feel that he had no right to enjoy this celebration with the two mortals. This wasn't his world, this wasn't his new year. He was a defeated god who was caged up like an animal. He deserved to rot, not to be drinking fine wine and sharing this moment with two people had wronged.

Tony saw the troubled look on Loki's face and raised his glass in front of the god.

"To a new start," Tony promised as his eyes locked with Loki's.

Loki nodded as he and Phil lifted their glasses.

"To a new start."

Suddenly the countdown began, and Loki and Phil's gazes returned to the screen. Tony however, listened to the people of New York City counting down as he took in everything about Loki's appearance. His disheveled hair, his bright, curious emerald eyes, his well-toned muscles rippling through his shirt. His crossed legs, his tight pants...

Tony felt his breath catch in his throat. The god before him truly was beautiful, a piece of artwork, and Tony longed to reach through the bars and do the one tradition he was fully supportive of.

As the clock struck midnight and the ball dropped, Loki's eyes widened as confetti burst all over the screen. As Midguardian people kissed and hugged on the screen, Loki wished he had someone to hold and love. A part of him told him he was being ridiculous for feeling such _human_ emotions, but Loki couldn't help but feel jealousy for the humans on the screen. They were free to do as they pleased, love who they wished, and here was Loki, caged and broken.

Just then he turned his head and locked his eyes onto Tony and was startled at the intensity in the man's eyes.

"Well gentlemen, this was great and all, but I must return to work and to do some tampering with the video footage," Phil stretched as he stood up. Shaking Tony's hand, the agent turned to regard the god. "I hope that you will know how to refrain from speaking of tonight's events to Agents Barton and Romanoff."

Loki nodded. "It will be as if it never happened."

Phil smiled thankfully as he quickly made his way out of the room, most likely making his way upstairs. Once he was gone and the door was locked, Tony swiftly moved his tablet off the stool and over the keypad next to the set of bars. Pulling out a set of gloves and punching in a pattern, Tony watched as the hole in the wall opened up. Quickly Tony dropped a box through the hole and punched in a pattern, closing the hole up. It was as if Tony had never interfered with SHIELD's security.

"What is this?" Loki contemplated as he lifted up the small box for Tony to see.

"Open it," Tony whispered as he watched the god.

Loki slowly undid the green ribbon that was tied around the box and removed the lid, gasping slightly at what he saw.

Inside the box, resting on a green cushion was a small golden pendant of the exact replica of Loki's helmet. But etched into the helmet was the arc reactor. The pendant rested on a tiny gold chain and it took Loki a moment to realize it was a bracelet but of a bigger size.

"It's for your bicep," Tony admitted. "So you can hide it under your clothes when Barton and Natasha are having their fun with you. Think of it as a sign of your defeat but also a promise for a new future for when SHIELD does tire of you."

"Many Midguardians and Asguardians alike would look at such a beautiful gift as a very serious commitment promise," Loki said softly as he removed the bicep bracelet from the box. "Is that what you see it as?"

Tony shrugged as he replied, "I see it as a gift in response that all the time you have listened to me ramble."

"Prisoners do not deserve gifts," Loki replied as he went to hand the bracelet back. "I cannot accept this."

"Unfortunately you must because I'm not risking breaking in again to take back that gift," Tony smirked as he stretched his arms behind his head.

"You will be severely punished when Director Fury finds out," Loki reminded the man.

"He's not going to find out if you don't show him the gift," Tony retorted as he leaned forward. "We'll keep it our little secret, okay?"

Loki said nothing as he wrapped the bracelet around his bicep and clasped it. The bracelet hid perfectly under his sleeve.

"One of my greatest inventions," Tony boasted proudly. "And should your shirt be removed, the bracelet will change color to match your skin tone, blending in perfectly. It's a pretty neat little gift, if I do say so myself. Since it blends in with your skin, you're probably wondering why I designed it to be a bicep bracelet instead of a normal wrist one. Well…I really don't know. I guess I just enjoy dabbling in the unique. And such a unique person as yourself only deserves a unique gift."

"How can I ever thank you?" Loki asked, truly touched by Tony's thoughtfulness. A part of the god felt he was taking advantage of Tony's generosity, but the greater part of Loki knew that it wasn't so. He truly did care and value Tony as an equal, if not something greater.

"You'll find a way," Tony winked as he stood up to leave.

"You're leaving so soon?" Loki asked regretfully.

Tony rested a hand on the wall next to the bars and leaned in intimately. Loki felt himself leaning in too, although he remained aware of just how close he got to the bars. "I'll be back as soon as I can," Tony promised as he held back the urge to lean forward and capture the god's lips. "Until then, you have that bracelet to keep you company. Happy New Year Loki."

"Happy New Year Stark."

"Call me Tony," Tony begged as he pleaded with his eyes.

"When the time comes."

Tony and Loki both felt their breath catch in their throats but without another word, Tony lifted up his tablet and almost empty wine bottle, and left the room, leaving Loki feeling lightheaded and dizzy.


	5. The Plan Begins

**A/N: So I'm realizing that this is turning more and more into a story and less and less into a one-shot story but oh well, I like where it's heading and I think most of my readers for this do too. This is kind of just filler but it marks the beginning of a bigger plotline that hopefully will answer many of your questions. Sorry for the wait between chapters and as always, please review!**

"Who did this?"

"Stark, it's nothing."

"Who _did_ this?"

A sigh escaped the prisoner's lips.

"Stark -"

"_Tony_."

"_Tony_ -"

"I asked you a question, is it really so hard to answer?"

A moment of silence passed before Loki whispered, "Barton."

"Who?"

"Barton," Loki practically shouted as his head fell back against the wall.

Tony's fists clenched as his entire body shook with rage. Without another word, he stormed out of the room, ignoring Loki's cry of protest at his leaving.

Tony shoved past SHIELD operatives as he made his way to the elevator. This was going to end now.

Just as the elevator doors were about to close, a hand roughly shoved them back open and a figure stepped in to stand beside him.

"Tony, think about what you're doing -"

"Did you see Loki? Did you _see_ what he did to him?"

"Tony, his powers will heal him -"

"DAMMIT PHIL, LOOK AT HIM! NOTHING CAN RESTORE THAT!"

As the elevator doors dinged open, Tony left Phil standing alone in the elevator as the inventor made his way to the roof of Stark Tower. Banging open the door to the roof, Tony's eyes locked on the archer, aimlessly firing arrows into the sky.

"Hey Tony, what's-hey!"

Clint shouted as Tony grabbed him and roughly shoved him against the wall.

"WHY! Why did you do it? You almost _killed_ him!"

"What are you talking about, Stark?"

"Loki!" Tony cried as his fists clenched in Clint's shirt. "You nearly killed him! You didn't have to torture him that much did you? How do you justify that?"

Clint's expression darkened as his voice lowered a few octaves.

"Do you know what it feels like to have someone invade your mind? The most sacred part of you? To see all of your fears, desires, flaws, and strengths and manipulate you by using them against you? I felt like a goddamn science experiment, Tony. He picked me apart - how was I supposed to just let that go?"

"You didn't have to torture him so severely."

"Yes I did!" Clint shouted, pushing Tony away from him and glaring daggers through Tony. "He compromised me, Tony. He compromised _Natasha_. I subconsciously told him everything not just about me, but about her as well. He _saw_, Tony. He saw everything Tash and I have done together. _Everything_. And he _laughed_. He laughed at every memory, every goddamn painful or happy memory -"

"So you decide to use him for your own personal target practice? I ignored it when you shot arrows at him, I even told myself it wasn't that bad, but _knife throwing_? Are you serious, Clint? That's no more barbaric than Loki invading your thoughts and memories!"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

_"Do you?"_ Tony hissed threateningly as he stepped closer to the archer. "I know you have a heart Clint. Does it really condone this kind of behavior?"

"I have to do barbaric things all the time, Stark, it's part of my job -"

"You don't have to lash out against Loki. He's already imprisoned for life, and he's slowly making amends for his crimes. He's changing, Clint."

"Does life imprisonment make up for his failed attempt to kill a SHIELD agent? I thought Phil was your friend! How can you be so lenient towards the man who tried to kill him?"

"I don't believe Loki was fully in control of his actions. He was blinded by the tesseract."

"He should have known the consequences -"

"The way Bruce should know the consequences of turning into the Hulk? Or the way Natasha should know the consequences every time she kills someone for fun?"

"Tony, that's -"

"A reality check, Barton. What you've done to Loki is inhumane and borderline criminal, and you should feel horrible for what you've done."

Tony turned away from the archer, not being able to stand looking at him anymore, and began making his way back to the door until Clint called out, "Be careful you're not just seeing what you want to see Tony. Loki still killed a lot of innocent people and for that he must be punished."

"Being tortured doesn't equal a fair punishment," Tony muttered bitterly, not turning around.

Tony walked briskly down the hallway, flipping his cell phone open as he got a call.

"Phil told me what happened to Loki. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to show to everyone he's changed, Pep," Tony replied as he made his way to the hanger for his various sports cars.

"And how are you going to do that? Do you need me there?"

"No, stay with Phil and make sure he keeps things calm. Fury can't know what I'm up to. If you can, make sure Agent is on my side. Tell him to relay to Fury that I've gone out for some Shwarma or something."

"He usually is, Tony. But where are you going?"

"To see a god," Tony replied before hanging up. "Jarvis."

"Yes, sir?"

"Punch in the coordinates to Thor's apartment," Tony answered as he hopped into one of his Lamborghini's. "We're busting Loki out."


	6. Thor Isn't Happy

**A/N: And thus the real plotline begins! I'm already planning a sort of sequel, but I'm not sure whether I'm going to just include it into this story or make it an actual sequel. I think you readers will either love the next few chapters or dislike them. Please read/review either way **

Tony arrived at a quaint little cottage-looking house on the outskirts of the New York countryside. He had expected Thor to live in a shabby apartment in the heart of NYC, but apparently he was mistaken. Why the god wouldn't want to reside in an apartment the size of his castle back home was beyond him, but if Thor was looking for solitude from the rest of the world, he was sure to find it here. Parking his Lamborghini and opening the car door, Tony was greeted by a booming voice as the front door of the country house swung open.

"Man of Iron, how great it is to be in your company again! What brings you to this small yet humble abode?"

Tony shook hands with the god and offered a pleasant enough smile.

"I'm here with a business proposal. Can we talk inside? I would rather not be overheard by spies out in the open. Not like there aren't secret cameras inside," Tony muttered bitterly as he tried to feign a friendly smile. He knew if his plan was to work he had to get Thor on his side, but he was still shaky as to whether or not Thor would understand or overreact.

"Lady Jane has just left on a trip to return to her kingdom of science. Please, come in!" Thor replied cheerfully, ignorant as usual to Tony's dismal comments towards SHIELD.

As Thor led the way into his home, Tony couldn't help but look around once before entering the home. There were no cars or copters to be seen for miles, but Tony knew SHIELD was watching him. He was half-tempted to give the finger to whomever was watching, but he held his reserve. He had to put on an image...like usual.

"So Anthony, how can I be of service?" Thor asked as he sat down in an 18th-century looking French love-seat. Opposite him Tony took a seat on a leather sofa. Thor's tastes were certainly...unique. He had painted-red walls and gold carpeting for Odin's sake! Tony vowed to seriously redecorate if he ever returned here.

Tony looked around the room, cautiously looking for cameras. He had already done a sweep of Thor's apartment with the help of Jarvis, but he hadn't picked up any security notices. However, Tony knew there had to be at least one spymaster in the room.

"How long has it been since you've seen your brother?" Tony asked, cutting to the chase. There was no going back now.

Thor's brows knitted as he rested a foot on his knee. Dressed in low-hung faded jeans and a tight black t-shirt with a red hooded sweatshirt, the man looked impressive to say the least. Tony wondered how the hunk hadn't found a hoard of screaming fangirls on his doorstep by now...or fanboys. Thor and Jane had split a few months ago from what Tony could gather...

"Loki? I haven't seen him since his sentence was announced."

"How come you haven't stopped by? You know he gets plenty of visitors as it is."

Thor's gaze darkened as he leaned forward to grab a can of beer from the table that rested between the two heroes. Opening it, he replied, "It would be useless and unwise for me to visit. I would only go to see him to try and change his mind and to make him recognize his wrongs, but I would not be able to stay long. I believe I have made it quite clear to Sir Fury that I am completely against Loki's form of punishment."

"Why? Do you think he should be better punished on Asgard where he could be tortured to death?"

"Certainly not," Thor's voice boomed as he chugged back the beer in one gulp and crushed the can in his fist. "If I believed torture was a suitable punishment for my brother, then I would have sent him to Asgard."

"So you believe that Loki is just rotting away in a cell, completely unharmed?"

"...Is my belief wrong?" Thor asked, slowly lowering the can and looking into Tony's eyes. "What has happened to my brother?"

Tony took out his cell phone from his pocket but before he opened it, he said, "I have to worn you ahead of time that you're not going to like what you see. But I can assure you that I do not like or approve of what has happened either. And I am here today to ask you to help me free him from what he must endure every single hour he rots away in my tower. But I can't approach Fury without having someone else on my side. If I don't persuade him to free Loki of certain extremities, he will just move your brother to a far worse cell outside my home, and neither of us will ever see the god again. And I highly doubt you want that."

"What has happened to my brother?" Thor's voice demanded, but his eyes revealed his genuine fear and concern.

Tony paused. Should he really show Thor what happened? But he knew he had to, if he was going to convince the god to help him.

Slowly, Tony handed over the phone.

As Thor's eyes gazed at the image, he became very, _very_ quiet.

Tony didn't see this as a good sign.

"Because he still has enough magic to heal himself, the wounds weren't as bad as they were when he arrived back in his cell from being..._manhandled_. However, the damage was severe enough that he couldn't stand up, let alone move much, and he won't be able to walk for weeks, at best. I know I'm not a medical doctor, but it doesn't take a genius to see that the wounds are still serious. And he's not being healed, Thor. He's rotting away in the cell looking like...well..._that_. And we're the only ones who will want to help him."

Tony could read the emotions rippling across Thor's expression like a stone skipping across a river's waters. Disbelief, shock, fury, hurt...Tony could only guess at what the god was thinking.

Suddenly he snapped.

"WHO DID THIS!" Thor roared as he threw his beer can against the wall, the can going straight through the steel-enforced wall. "WHO DID THIS TO MY BROTHER?"

"SHIELD, that's who," Tony replied as he ducked out of the way of a thrown vase. "And Fury allowed it. He knew it was going to happen and he let it slide."

"But it happened in _your_ home!" Thor cried as he lifted up the table and threw it at Tony, who dodged in time for the table to smash against the wall. "Why didn't you stop it?"

"I didn't think it would get to these measures so quickly! Well I did, but I ignored my brain. I was so caught up in other events including your brother that I didn't think anything could go wrong, to be honest! I was on this high, but I'm broken of it now, and it's all because of YOUR DAMNED BROTHER!" Tony shouted, realizing the only way to get through to Thor would be through a shouting match.

Thor grabbed a pillow ready to rip it to shreds, but something in Tony's tone caught him off-guard and made him pause.

"Other events? Did you do this to my brother?"

"NO!" Tony shouted before he even realized it. Taking a breath, he continued in a more civilized tone, "I would never in a million years dream of hurting your brother physically like this...not after recent events."

"Recent events?"

Tony gestured for Thor to sit down, which the god did, after regarding the billionaire cautiously.

"I've been going down to visit Loki regularly since he found his way into my tower. Not to abuse him," Tony added quickly, seeing the look on Thor's face, "but to talk to him. To find out more about him. In all honesty, I've been...rather lonely lately, and I figured two lonely guys could shoot the breeze together. And in that time I've found a few...interesting things about Loki. In any case, I fully believe that what SHIELD is doing to him isn't the fairest punishment for him."

Tony leaned in closer to Thor, now that the table was gone, and continued, "Thor, I see a different side of him, one that I believe only you have seen before. I believe he can be changed - turned to a life of good and helping the world. I'm not saying he should be freed from his crimes, but let's face it. We all have something in our lives we could serve an eternity of confinement for. But he shouldn't be abused for it, should he?"

"What is your plan of action?" Thor asked in a calm voice that slightly terrified Tony.

Maintaining the businessman persona, Tony responded with, "If we approach Fury and demand for him to release Loki, he'll just deflect us or relocate him, and we can't have that. If Loki is to remain prisoner, it's best that he remains in my tower where I can keep an eye on him and make sure he's not being mistreated anymore."

"Well what can we do? If we do indeed free him without Sir Fury's permission, he will use his army of agents to retrieve Loki and punish him more. Now that I know of my brother's situation, I cannot endanger him anymore. But something must be done."

"I have a plan. It's shaky at best, but it's a start. And it requires all of the Avengers to join our cause, as well as a SHIELD agent or two."

"But how will they be able to help us in our cause to free my brother from this...barbarism?"

"Bruce has medical training, he can help Loki heal his wounds if SHIELD won't. And Banner will have to act fast if Loki's to be helped at all. I suggest you and I hightail it out of here and find whatever lab Bruce's holed himself up in and convince him to join us. He of all people should know what it feels like to be a prisoner of SHIELD."

"And the Man of Stars?"

"Steve's a SHIELD pet, that's for sure, but I'm sure even he could join us if his feelings towards torture are revealed enough."

"But what do you propose to do once you get all of us to join you?"

"How will the world react when we tell it that Nick Fury of SHIELD is using torture against a changed man? If we can show the world through the support of each Avenger, that Loki has changed in his ways, then the world will rally against Fury with us, and we can free Loki of torture."

"But..." Thor was struggling in his mind, and Tony could see the divide in him.

"I know proving to Bruce and Capsicle that Loki is truly a great guy is crazy, but we need to try. We need to show them the Loki we have both grown very fond of."

Thor's eyes locked with Tony's at that.

"Fond of?"

Tony could feel his face heating up, but he tried to brush it away as he waved his hand in dismissal.

"Metal Man, have you...grown _attached_ to my brother?" Thor asked, both skepticism and humor in his voice.

"He may be known as the God of Mischief and Lies in both our worlds, but in my own personal world, he's just a lonely guy who is sorry for his deeds. I'll let you in on a little secret," Tony gestured for Thor to lean in closer. "I spent my New Years with him and one of the people he wronged. When the person forgave him, your brother seemed to have such a weight lifted off of him...I want him to feel that again. I want to see him smile, even if it's for another moment. But every second he stays in that cell...in the hands of SHIELD...he gets further and further away from ever seeing happiness. And even if he has been lying to me this whole time, even if he has been using my loneliness against me...I don't care. Torture is torture, no matter what way you look at it. And even if he does betray all of us in the end for helping him, I can't sit by and watch as SHIELD makes him their own personal knife holder."

Tony hadn't realized at what point he had taken his cell phone from Thor, but he realized the picture of Loki was still on his screen, and he found himself staring down at the almost lifeless, bloody form of the one god who had corrupted his heart.

Without another word, Thor stood up, grabbing a pop-tart from a plate by the front door, and made his way out of the cottage, Tony following in tow.

"Let us go see our friends, then!" Thor said cheerfully as he hopped into the passenger seat of the sports car.

XXXXX

"Come in, " Director Fury's voice rang out as Coulson warily stepped into the office, closing the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Director Fury closed the newspaper he had been reading, and tossed it onto his desk, folding his hands and looking at Coulson with his one good eye.

"Status report on Loki?"

"Agent Barton roughed him up pretty badly with their last meeting, Director," Coulson began somewhat shakily. "The prisoner's magic is not healing him fast enough and he's losing a lot of blood, sir. Perhaps we could send him to medical or have Dr. Banner give him a look-over -"

"Prisoners are not meant to be mended and tidied to," Fury remarked briskly. "Blood loss won't cause him to die, maybe end up in a coma at most or something. As of now, Loki is a prisoner, and I order _nobody_ to go into that cell unless he/she is with myself or Agent Barton."

"Understood, sir," Coulson replied automatically, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

As Coulson turned to go, Fury called out, "Is there anything you want to tell me, Agent Coulson?"

"Not that I can think of, sir," Coulson replied, turning around to look into his director's eyes honestly.

"Did anything happen over the holiday that I should be aware of?"

Coulson felt his blood run cold but he simply shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. He, Loki, and Tony had simply shared some drinks and made small chat. He certainly didn't believe Tony had fallen for the prisoner, and Coulson surely didn't think Tony planned on breaking him free somehow.

"No sir, not that I can think of."

"Well if you think harder later on and find you do need to speak with me about anything, you are more than welcome to do so," Fury replied in a steady tone as he dismissed his agent.

Phil waited until he was safely in his room before he let out a sigh and checked his phone, seeing a new text message from Tony.

_"Hunky's in. Going to see Rage-Master and Spangles now. And keep Peppermint away from Loki. I know it won't be long till she visits him to nag him."_

Phil smiled as he sent back a reply before collapsing onto his bed.

Why couldn't he have just stayed dead?


	7. Threat By Peppermint

**A/N: I thought about uploading one chapter a day, but that wouldn't be my style, so here are three chapters to "Jail Talks" in one day. I hope it makes you all happy! Expect updates to be slow for a little while until I can focus back to this story. As always, enjoy, and please review!**

Loki couldn't remember the last time he had dreamed. He felt as though he was in some kind of vortex where he was half-asleep and half-dreaming. He was aware of the pain coursing through his entire body - was this what it felt like to die? Loki was roughly aware that his eyes were open, but his vision was blurry and he was staring at nothing. He could hear a voice in his ear, whispering things in a seductive tone as a set of chocolate eyes appeared in his vision. He saw the disheveled hair, the bulging muscles, the smirking lips hovering just a few inches above him. He felt himself reaching out despite the fact that his arm felt as if all the bones were broken. He had to feel the warmth, the _want_ that was the image above him. He had to feel him. He had to know he wasn't dreaming. But the face slowly began fading away as another voice echoed in his ears. But Loki wasn't listening to this intruder. How dare this waste of space interrupt him and his dream lover. Loki tried desperately to hold onto the image of the soft blue glow in his mind - he tried desperately to reach out and feel the circular piece of metal to remind him he wasn't alone. But suddenly the image was gone. And all that was left was a nagging voice somewhere off to the side.

"You look horrible, and that's coming from someone who has had several panic attacks and gotten physically ill because of the one person who believes in you in this godforsaken place."

Loki tried to tilt his head but he felt a surge of pain, and instead chose to tightly shut his eyes as he bit back a cry against the pain. He was a god, dammit, not some petty human! Maybe if he didn't answer, the voice would go away.

The voice didn't let up though.

"I can't believe Fury's not letting you into medical, this is insane! Hopefully Tony will be able to change his mind -"

At the name of Loki's possibly only friend in this world, Loki croaked out, "Tony," before the tears welled up in his eyes. The pain...

He wasn't going to cry, dammit!

The voice softened as his visitor whispered gently, almost soothingly, "He's doing his best to free you from this, you know. I don't know how, and I'm one of the many who will probably say that you have somehow bewitched him, but he's taken quite a liking to you. Did you know he spends an extra fifteen minutes checking his reflection in the mirror before coming down to see you? Or that he had some secret project he was working on the weeks before New Years that kept him holed up in his lab even more so than usual? He didn't eat, didn't leave his lab, for crying out loud he didn't even drink! He kept muttering to himself, 'It has to be perfect,' like a madman. He's narcissistic to begin with, but you bring out a more confidant side of him. Not arrogant, but...self-aware. I'm not sure why, but he cares about your opinion and...whatever it is that you two have together. He thinks you're the only one on this planet who can understand him because of the similarities you two share. And maybe you can understand what it's like to not have a father's love, or to think you're smarter than everyone else in the world, but let me tell you this. You are _not_ the only one who understands Tony Stark and if you think for a moment that you can manipulate his mind the way you did Clint's, you've got another thing coming. Because if I find out after all of this is over that you're just using him for some greater plan for world domination, I will _personally _make sure you go through such a hell that you will _wish_ you were suffering the way you are now."

_Now I know why he broke up with her_, Loki thought to himself as he struggled to sit up. _She's more terrifying than the Widow. _Loki was vaguely aware of the sound of heels walking away from his cell before the sound of another voice stopped his blood cold.

"I can't believe Stark has gotten a soft-spot for him. He's a killer."

"That's a funny thing for a cold-blooded killer to say himself considering he's also dating a murderer," Pepper responded cooly before leaving the cell.

Clint smirked as he moved to stand in front of the bars, leering down at the writhing body below him. Loki felt his vision clear a lot faster as he was suddenly staring up at the man responsible for his pain in both hatred and fear. The grin on the archer's face was positively feral as he squatted down to be closer to the god.

"You know you've really done a number on Stark this time. You got him to believe that there's some goodness in you - that you're not the villain we all believed you to be. But I know better. Stark doesn't understand the horrors you are capable of accomplishing, and if he does, he ignores them. But for what? For an opportunity to get into your pants and say he's shagged a god? You know that's the only reason he's wasting his time with you. Why else would he bother to come and see you at all? You deserve to be tortured worse than this on a daily basis for the rest of your miserable time here. But what I don't understand is how you did it. How did you manage to make one of the richest and most powerful men in modern-day America become so obsessed with you? He doesn't have a normal human heart, so you couldn't have used the same power you did on me on him. So I want answers, and you better give them to me fast, or your pain is about to get a whole lot worse."

Loki listened to a code being punched into the keypad as the bars slid open. The god felt his heart pounding in his ears as heavy boots took a few steps closer to him. This was it...he was going to die.

"I...didn't use magic...on Stark," Loki croaked out as he tried to keep his eyes focused on Clint. Loki could feel a pool of blood soaking his clothes and filling the air with the stench, but he tried to shake the nauseation.

"I'm giving you one warning, _god_. Do not tell me any lies."

Suddenly a blade ran swiftly across Loki's bicep, cutting a thin line of skin open. Loki gasped in pain as blood began dripping down his arm.

"I'm not lying, I swear to you! All magic I have has been being used to treat my wounds from your inflictions. I didn't play any mind games with Stark -"

"Don't lie to me!" Clint shouted as he went to cut Loki again.

Just then, however, the archer paused and asked, "What's this?"

Loki's head snapped down, ignoring the pain, and his eyes widened in fear.

The bracelet Tony had given him was poking out from the tear in Loki's shirt, and the precious jewelry was covered in blood. Apparently it didn't blend with the skin tone when tainted with blood, as Tony might have thought it did.

"Where did you get this? Why didn't I see it before?" Clint muttered, half to himself, and half out-loud.

"I-it was a g-gift," Loki stammered as he tried to move. If he could just hide the bracelet away from Barton...

But the archer was faster and in one swift motion, Clint unclasped the bracelet from around the god's arm and was holding it in his hand. As his thumb brushed over the helmet though, a bright light suddenly shined and a charge blasted Clint out of the cell and into the opposite wall. As the archer lay motionless, Loki struggled to remember how to breathe. There was a split second of silence before an alarm began blaring.

Loki knew he had to get out of there while the archer was unconscious. Slowly Loki bit back a cry as he rolled over onto his stomach and pushed up onto his forearms. He didn't dare look down at the lake of blood beneath him as he began the arduous journey of crawling towards the archer. The bars were gone, and as Loki dragged his body over the holes where the bars had clicked into place so many times before, he couldn't help the tears that fell down his face. He was going to live, he was going to escape and make it out.

Suddenly his world began spinning and Loki's body threatened to collapse onto the ground. No, he wasn't going to die in this hellish place when freedom was dangled on a string before him. Loki took a deep breath and willed his body to go just a bit further. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but even though he had only traveled about two feet from his beginning spot, it felt like hours had dragged by. As Loki struggled to move against the pain, he was surprised as a pair of arms swiftly scooped him up like a rag doll.

"Come on princess, we're getting you out of this dungeon."

Loki was vaguely aware of a set of piercing brown eyes, his weak body being cradled by metal arms, and the soft glow of an arc reactor before he blacked out.


	8. Rescue Me (Oh Take Me In Your Arms)

**A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy! **

"You of all people should be able to relate to Loki's situation. Why won't you help heal him? Are you just jealous because he can be changed and cured and you can't, or is there some much greater reason why you're being a complete ass about the whole situation?"

Tony's eyes pierced into Bruce's as the men stood no more than a foot apart, feeling each other's breath on their faces. Tony could see that Bruce was trying to maintain control, but the genius didn't care. He knew Bruce was simply trying to find a logical and humane reason not to help Loki out of spite, but the doctor couldn't seem to find a reason that would satisfy Tony.

"And I suppose Thor has agreed to all of...this?" Bruce asked tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, and gesturing around the room with his other.

"He has, and as we speak, he is currently attempting to convince Stars and Spangles to come around."

"Steve Rogers helping a criminal break out of prison? Sounds almost comical," Bruce scoffed as he attempted to return to work.

Tony wasn't having any of it though as he gently but firmly took Bruce's arm and turned him around to face him.

"I know you don't like Loki, none of the others do. And you have no reason at all to trust him. But Bruce, I'm begging you here. If you don't help him, he could very well die, and I would lose the one person who I believe has finally started understanding what it means to _live_. Look at yourself - even you have found a reason to live through all of this, why shouldn't he?"

"My reason left me," Bruce whispered bitterly, his gaze penetrating Tony's defenses.

Tony slowly released the man's arm at that as the air clouded with tension. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. What else could he say?

Bruce sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I want you to be happy, Tony. Which is why I will help him...but just this once."

Tony's face split into the happiest smile Bruce had ever seen on him as the billionaire grabbed the scientist and swung him around in a full circle.

"You're the best, Bruce!"

"Don't mention it," Bruce couldn't help the smile that overtook his face at the billionaire's happiness.

Just then Tony received a call on his phone.

"Tony Stark."

"This plan is going to fail and we're all going to be severely reprimanded. Are you prepared to take full responsibility when we do fail?"

Tony couldn't help but smirk as he replied, "I am, Cap."

The line was silent for a moment, but Tony could hear the smile in the other man's voice as the blonde replied, "Then let's rescue your man."

XXXXX

"So what exactly is the plan of attack?"

Captain America shared a secret look with Tony as he replied, "Simple: attack. Loki is being held captive on the 12th floor, exactly two floors above Tony's lab and three floors down from Tony's medical ward. I say Thor and I cause a distraction while Bruce and Tony retrieve Loki and take him to medical. As soon as Loki is secured there so Bruce can treat him, Tony will regroup with us to help bring down SHIELD's forces long enough for either Fury to give in, or Loki to recover."

"The three of us can't take on an entire army that has been trained to defeat us," Bruce argued. "Plus Fury has both Natasha and Clint on his side."

"Leave Clint to Pepper," Tony grinned as he pocketed his cell phone. "She's going down to visit Loki now with Clint in tow as we speak, and all we need is for Clint to try and hurt Loki some more, which I'm positive he will do, and then he will be out of the way. That just leaves about a hundred mindless SHIELD guards, and Natasha."

"I got Widow," Steve put in quickly. "I have the best hand-to-hand fighting out of anyone here. Thor, you can take on the SHIELD guards."

"It would be my pleasure," Thor bowed his head respectively.

"But how do we break into Loki's cell to retrieve him in the first place?" Bruce asked. "Shouldn't Public Enemy Number One have pretty tight security around him?"

"I can break into the doors leading to his cell with no problem, Jarvis and I have overridden Fury's security before, we can do it again," Tony answered, fully confidant of his skills. "But if my calculations are correct and Clint is as stupid as I think he is, then we won't have to break in at all."

"So now what? Do we just launch an attack full throttle at the building?"

"Certainly not! That's my home, and it's already been demolished once thanks to you guys," Tony said bitterly. "That's why we're here, in NYC's wonderful sewerage system. There's a secret hatch that only I have the key-code for that leads into the gym on the 8th floor. While Thor and Capsicle take on the enemy in the gym, Bruce and I will take to the stairs, infiltrate Loki's jail, and make our way to medical."

Bruce couldn't help but scoff as he asked, "This all seems far too predictable. I mean a secret, underground passageway that leads right into the heart of Stark Tower?"

The group moved until they were under a manhole whose label read simply: INDUSTRIES.

"Ready team?" Tony asked as he pulled out his tablet and placed it against the manhole. "On my mark..."

Just then a signal beeped on his phone, telling him his bracelet had been activated.

"Now."

XXXXX

It seemed every time an alarm began to ring out through the building signaling that there were intruders, Jarvis would shut off the alarm and replace it with blaring AC/DC music, just to spite Fury, Tony guessed. By the time Tony and Bruce had made it to Loki's cell, the SHIELD part of Tony's home was in complete disorder. SHIELD agents didn't know what the hell was going on, and had to rely on Fury and Maria Hill shouting orders through a Walkie-Talkie system to have any idea what was going on. But by the time the majority of SHIELD agents knew what was happening, Thor and Steve had taken out about 30% of any opposing SHIELD agents as they easily took down most of SHIELD's forces. It wasn't until Black Widow showed up in the gym, surrounded by a barrage of agents that things began to get interesting.

"Take SHIELD!" Steve shouted to Thor, his eyes never leaving Natasha's face.

Thor nodded and as he began his descent upon the guards, Steve grinned at his opponent.

"Usually I would have an argument towards raising a hand against a lady, but you're not exactly the respectable woman I took you for, are you?"

"Funny, I thought you of all people would have had qualms about freeing a criminal," Natasha retorted as her and Steve danced around one another.

"Let's just say I had someone open my eyes to the horrors of _torture_," Steve replied as he raised his shield. "Come on Natasha, you can't honestly condone what Clint is doing, can you?"

"We torture people all the time, it's part of our job -"

"You wanted to remove the red from your ledger. Is _this_ how you do it? By causing more pain and destruction?"

Natasha knew he was trying to distract her, to reason with her, but it wouldn't work. Whatever plan Stark and Rogers had cooked up to overthrow SHIELD wouldn't work. Fury was stronger than either of them believed.

"You can't stop Fury."

"I don't have to stop him...I only need to make him see his mistake and apologize for it."

"Fury doesn't apologize for anything."

"Then he clearly hasn't gotten to know me or _my_ shield too well," Steve grinned as Natasha flew at him, a blur of red and black.

XXXXX

"Hang in there Reindeer Games, you'll be okay. We'll get through this," Tony was rambling and he knew it, but he didn't care. As he literally flew up the staircase, Bruce not too far behind him, Tony only half-listened to Jarvis updating him on the current situation. Thor and Steve both had their hands full with Natasha and a handful of SHIELD agents a few floors down, but there was another group of agents quickly honing in on Tony.

"Bruce, take Loki to medical and start treating him. Jarvis will block off the staircase doors as you go, and when you reach there he will give you any and all supplies you need."

"What about you?"

"Vengeance," Tony muttered as he gingerly handed over Loki's body and turned around to face the oncoming guards. Tony tried not to look down at his blood-stained suit as he constantly reminded himself to only stun the guards, not to kill them. Although it was going to be a bit of a challenge as the door opened and the guards began firing bullets at him.

"SHIELD doesn't like to stun, apparently."

XXXXXX

"COULSON!" Fury shouted as he left his office, making his way down the hallway past running agents.

"Yes, sir?"

"Status update, now!"

"Stark and Banner kidnapped Loki and are making their way to medical. We have Natasha fighting Rogers in the gym, and Thor picking off our agents one by one."

"Where the hell is Barton?"

"Here sir," a sudden voice replied as Clint rounded a corner to join the men in step.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Got knocked out by Loki. Stark gave him some sort of bracelet that blasted me into Neverland."

"How did he...nevermind," Fury snarled.

"What do you want me to do, sir?"

"Take out Stark. If he's not around to tell his computer system what to do, then we can hack into his controls and re-take over Stark Tower."

Clint nodded as he instantly vanished.

"What about me, sir?"

"Find Potts. Take her into custody." Instantly Fury turned and his gazed dripped with venom. "And if you disobey my order this time, I will personally make sure you are not only demoted, but reduced to rank less than an officer of SHIELD. Do I make myself clear?"

"Exquisitely," Coulson nodded as he turned and ran off.

Fury was about to go through the door leading to the staircase when Jarvis's friendly voice announced, "I'm sorry sir, but you no longer have access to any of the doors in Stark Tower."

"Dammit Jarvis, let me through right now or I will reduce you to wires!"

"Sorry Director, but I only take threats from Mr. Stark," Jarvis replied before the lights on the floor went out and Fury was surrounded by darkness.

Fury growled as he turned around and began heading back the way he had come, but all other doors instantly locked and became sealed.

"If it's any consolation, sir, Mr. Stark only wishes to have a word with you. If you would be so kind as to listen to his request and call off your agents from attacking, I would be happy to send you along to him."

"I know he wants, and his answer is no. Loki is not going to be freed."

"Mr. Stark does not wish to free Loki, merely to rescue him from enduring torture at the hands of your agents, Director. Mr. Stark believes that if Loki could remain prisoner here in Stark Tower under Mr. Stark's watch, then perhaps Loki could make amends to all of the people he has wronged by committing community service."

"Oh? And what sort of _community_ _service_ does Stark have in mind?" Fury asked, slouching against the nearest wall. If he was going to remain a prisoner of Stark's clutches, he might as well listen to what the inventor's _butler_ had to say.

"It is to my knowledge that Mr. Loki is incredibly intelligent, far more intelligent than most of the beings Mr. Stark has encountered. Loki also appears to be a quick-learner. I believe Mr. Stark thinks that if he can have Loki assist him in building various projects, Loki can both serve out his sentence and help aid the planet."

"That's impossible. Loki would only infuse the projects with his magic in order to later use whatever Stark decides to build against Stark and against the rest of the planet, while he's at it."

"Mr. Stark seems to think he can trust Loki -"

"Which is a stupid assumption -"

"-and by trusting him, finding out Loki's strengths and weaknesses."

This made Fury pause.

"Stark wants to find out Loki's weakness?"

"Among other things, yes."

Jarvis figured stretching the truth out with the Director couldn't hurt too much.

Fury was silent for a few moments before he asked, "If I handed Loki over to Stark and gave him full control of Loki, with the agreement that once every few months I can send one of my agents over to check on Loki, to make sure he's not controlling Stark or anything, would Stark be able to give me information on how Loki's magic works?"

"Would you like me to ask Mr. Stark?"

"Please do," Fury grinned, a plan formulating in his mind.

Bruce gently laid Loki down on the nearest medical table and asked Jarvis to run a scan of Loki's body, alerting the doctor to the areas that needed the most help. From examining the god, Bruce could see that while the blood loss had dwindled down excessively from when the god had first started bleeding thanks to the magic, Loki was still losing blood from three major knife wounds, one in his leg, one in his chest below his lungs, and one in his upper shoulder.

This was going to be hell.


	9. The Ants Go Marching One By One

**A/N: The response for the last few chapters was over-whelming and greatly appreciated! This story wouldn't be able to continue without your constant response. Here's another chapter and as always, please enjoy and review!**

XXXX

Tony had just finished off the last of a few SHIELD agents who tried to oppose him when suddenly a new batch appeared. Sighing internally, Tony began another assault when Jarvis's voice announced through the suit, "Sir, Director Fury has a sort of proposal for you."

"What does he want?"

"He says that he is willing to hand Loki over to you under your control if you could supply him with information as to how Loki's magic works."

"Fat chance," Tony scoffed as he blasted an agent down the stairs. "He would just find a way to use Loki's magic against SHIELD's enemies, and that's something I really couldn't deal with."

"Perhaps if you let Director Fury believe you will assist him but in actuality you deceive him..."

"Jarvis, are you suggesting I _lie_ to Fury? I can't believe you!" Tony cried dramatically as he took on another agent. "Besides, he would only use my lie against me somehow. He's clever that way, I'll give him that."

"Sir, there's no possible way you can hope to retrieve Loki without accepting Director Fury's terms to a certain extent," Jarvis tried to reason. "My calculations show -"

"Forget your calculations," Tony said darkly. "Tell Fury he's not getting anything from me or Loki and if he wants to end this in a civilized manner, he's going to have to give control of Loki's situation over to me willingly, no strings attached, or we have no deal."

"Very good, sir. But you may want to watch yourself."

"Why is that?"

"Because Agent Barton is on his way to you as we speak, sir."

"Let him come," Tony muttered as he finished off the agents and raised the power on his blasters.

Mercy wasn't in his vocabulary.

XXXX

Steve knew he shouldn't feel this tired but _damn_, Natasha was fast. The two had sparred before, and Steve knew one good blow would be enough to knock her down for the count...if only he could hit her. But she twisted around his body like a snake and couldn't be touched. Of course any blows she inflicted on him had hardly any effect, but Steve was getting dizzy from all her movements. Thor, who had finished off the agents with relative ease, had gone off to see if Stark or Banner needed aid. Now it was just Tasha and Spangles in the gym.

"This whole thing seems all too familiar," Steve grinned, fighting off the slight wheeze in his voice. "Us sparring in this gym...it feels like just another training exercise."

"Only we're on opposite sides of the spectrum this time," Natasha half-smiled in response.

Steve nodded as he stood up to his full height, raising his shield.

"You know, when I first met you, I knew you were a woman to be reckoned with. I haven't seen such a fighting spirit in a lady since my time."

"I'm nothing like Peggy," Natasha remarked point-blank, her voice emotionless.

"No, you're much worse," Steve shot back as she attacked him.

XXXX

Bruce could feel the sweat on the back of his neck as he worked. He could faintly hear the sounds of fighting going on outside, but he asked Jarvis to turn up some music to block them out. With the delicate hands of a surgeon, Bruce gingerly began stitching up the wounds, applying bandaging where necessary and every now and then checking Loki's pulse while he worked. With the loss of bleeding having stopped thanks to the bandaging, it was now just a matter of patching up the god as much as possible and making sure he was going to live.

Just as Bruce finished applying the bandages on the wound on the god's leg, green sparks began dancing across the bandages, making them glow. Bruce watched in awe as Loki's body suddenly glowed green.

"Jarvis...what's happening...?"

"Mr. Loki's body is using the last drips of his magic to keep him alive."

"What happens when the magic runs out?"

"According to my calculations, Mr. Loki may die unless he can find an ample substitute for his magic to keep his body intact."

"Shit," Bruce cussed as he looked around the lab quickly. "Tell Tony to hurry things up or we won't be able to save him in time."

XXXX

"Running out of time, are we?" Clint sneered.

Ignoring the bubbling anger in his chest, Tony tried to use Clint's mind against him.

"Say, how's Natasha doing? You know, given that she's a cold-blooded killer and all. You two haven't exactly been getting along lately, have you?"

"What are you talking about?" Clint asked as he nocked another arrow.

"I looked up your records together while you were both staying here. Seems to me like you two haven't really seen much of each other lately, and it has nothing to do with missions. Had a falling out, did you?"

"Something along those lines," Clint replied as he began firing arrows, which Tony brushed away or dodged easily. Given that they were fighting on a staircase, there wasn't much room for movement. However, Tony's suit had sparred against Clint's arrows before, and he knew the only ones that could do any real danger were the explode-y ones used against Loki all those months ago.

"Did you call her a mewling quim? Because I think we both know how that could end up," Tony smirked but his eyes were cold. There was something off about Clint. He had vaguely been aware of it when they had been on the roof together, but he had mistaken it for anger. There was a deeper issue here.

"Just shut up," Clint spat as he grabbed a different set of arrows.

Tony tried firing his blasters, but Clint dodged the blast with remarkable speed as the archer ran along the wall (literally, he was moving horizontally to vertical Tony) and kicked Tony before the hero could move fast enough. As Tony was knocked to the floor, Clint stood above him, arrow pointed at his face. But Tony swept the archer's feet out from under him and moved so that he was half-straddling Clint, blaster pointed at the archer's face and arrow aimed at Tony's head. It was then, as Tony stared into Clint's face that he realized what was wrong.

"Jarvis, pull up a closer view of Clint's eyes."

Jarvis did as he was told and Tony was stricken with shock at what he saw.

Deep in the irises of Clint's eyes were traces of a very bright, very distinct blue.

Before Tony could react however, the arrow was fired and knocked him backward, down the stairs. As Tony's head tried to clear itself, he was vaguely aware of Clint nocking another explosive arrow before a blur of gray suddenly shot somewhere off to the side and hurled Clint into the opposite wall.

Tony shakily stood to his feet, looking around and seeing Thor standing at the top of the stairs where Clint had stood only moments ago.

"Jarvis, patch me through to Fury. Immediately."

"Right away, sir."

XXXX

Steve paused in his assault as Natasha's body flew through the air, hitting the ropes of the boxing ring and falling to the mat below. It had taken roughly a half hour of fighting, but he had finally been able to score a good punch. As Natasha struggled to sit up, Steve held up his shield.

"Tired yet?" Steve called out.

Natasha opened her mouth to give a witty response when suddenly a call over her phone made her hesitate. Quickly lifting the device to her ear without looking at the caller, she asked, "Yes?"

Steve watched as a dark expression clouded her face as she gave a quick response and hung up.

"What was that about?"

Natasha looked up at him wearily before rising to her feet.

"Barton's been compromised...again."


	10. Waiting For My Savior To Save Me

XXXX

Tony and Fury stood glaring at each other outside of the medical ward. Inside, Jarvis was running scans on Clint's unconscious body while the doctor also checked up on Loki. Steve stood at one end of the hall, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, while Natasha stood at the other end of the hall, mirroring his stance. Coulson and Thor both sat against the wall opposite Steve while Pepper tried to read Natasha's expression.

"Looks like one of both our guys wound up in medical, and I would like to know how," Tony said, taking over the business-man persona as he looked into Fury's eye. "Well we know how Loki got there, but why is Legolas still under the power of the tesseract? I thought you did scans and everything on him. How could he have escaped your watch?"

"I had suspicion Agent Barton was still being affected by the tesseract, but I couldn't be sure. I had to catch him in the act so to speak before I could make my move. After seeing what he did to Loki, I thought maybe I could use Clint as a weapon against terrorism. With that much power and built-up anger combined with the power of the tesseract, I thought perhaps he could be used to SHIELD's advantage."

"So basically, you knew he was still afflicted and didn't do anything," Tony summarized as he glanced over at Natasha. "And you knew this too?"

"I knew he wasn't himself, I just didn't know he still had remnants of the tesseract's magic in him," Natasha replied, her voice colder than anyone had ever heard it before. She refused to look at Fury, but instead kept her gaze resting on the floor.

"Can Barton be cured of it?" Steve asked from where he stood.

"I'm sure Bruce and Jarvis are running tests on him now," Pepper chimed in. As Natasha's eyes flickered to Pepper, the strawberry-blonde offered her a genuine smile. "They're doing their best."

"But will it be enough?" Steve persisted. "No offense to either of them, but they aren't actually trained in the power of the tesseract."

"Send me in," Thor said after a moment.

"What?"

"I can check on Loki's power level and reassure Tony as to whether whatever he did to help my brother is actually going to work or not. And I can investigate the tesseract's power over Agent Barton and relay the information to Odin. He can tell me if there is any remedy for the situation."

"Worth a shot," Tony agreed as he looked at Fury.

"I'm starting to be sick of magic," Fury muttered as he waved a hand in consent to the god.

"Should of thought of that before you permitted the torture of a magic-user," Tony quipped as the door opened up long enough to allow Thor to slip into the room.

XXXX

Life was a disaster for Tony at the moment. They were standing around, doing nothing, while they waited for Thor to return from Asgard, which would probably be never. Tony was half-tempted to go hole himself up in his lab, but he worried Fury might try to do something to Loki while he was gone. Not like the director could get into medical without Tony's permission, but it wasn't worth the struggle. Instead, Tony opted to slide down in a sitting position beside Pepper as Fury took a spot across from Coulson.

"So you and Coulson, huh? Can't say I'm surprised," Tony started, running a hand through his hair and attempting to break the unbearable silence in the hallway. Everyone was still suited up, except for Fury, Coulson, and Pepper of course. "You always were interested in boring guys before we dated. I mean, look at Happy."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Coulson asked but the others ignored him.

"Is now _really_ the time to be discussing relationships?" Pepper asked, pointedly turning her gaze to the medical door.

"Point taken," Tony noted as he looked around at the others. "So what are you going to do now that your boyfriend's still possessed?" He called out to Natasha.

"Wait for Thor's status report," she replied.

"Aren't you worried at all? What if he can't be cured? What if he's possessed for like...ever?"

"Tony -" Pepper began warningly but Natasha cut her off.

"And what if whatever Bruce has done to help Loki doesn't help? What if _he_ doesn't make it?"

Tony scratched his goatee at that.

"Well, that's the thing about loneliness, Pleather. Once you've spent enough time in it, a return to it doesn't really come unexpected."

Natasha pierced her lips at that and Fury asked nobody in particular, "Does he ever stop talking?"

"No, sir," Steve smirked as he readjusted his position. "Stark has the uncanny ability to get under everyone's skin, which explains why he's still single."

"Oh like you're one to talk," Tony retorted, even sprouting a pout. "When's the last time you got any action? 1945?"

"The sad part is he's actually fairly accurate," Coulson couldn't help but smile as he looked over at Pepper and met her eyes. Something in Coulson's look made Pepper turn a shade brighter, which Tony didn't fail to see.

"How come you two never got together?" Tony asked, gesturing between Coulson and Steve.

Coulson instantly got flustered, which was to be expected, but Tony was surprised to see the blush creep up Steve's face.

"Who says they didn't?" Natasha's voice startled all of them, but they could see the faint trace of humor in her eyes. However, the majority of her was still brooding and Tony sighed dramatically.

"What's taking him so long? Jarvis, get Bruce. Patch him through on the intercom."

"Right away sir."

The sound of scuffling could be heard before a voice announced, "Loki's stable, whatever you hid in that bracelet seems to have done the trick. Barton's still unconscious thankfully, but his magic-readings are off the charts. They're pretty much on par to what Loki's were before the god got himself wounded and lost most of his magic. Beyond that, we can do nothing but wait for Thor to return so you better not be calling me every five minutes."

"Hey I got a crazy idea," Tony began, standing up. "What if you could do a magic-transfusion from Barton to Loki? Then when Loki's infused with the power of the tesseract, somehow flip-flop the magic around so it's good magic and magic that's not trying to kill us?"

"Is something like that even possible?" Coulson asked.

Tony shrugged. He had no idea.

"Jarvis, can we get a message through to Asgard?"

"We can't sir, but Director Fury has the means to contact Asgard."

Tony's gaze turned to Fury. "Can you do it?"

Fury hesitated. If there was even the slightest chance that Loki could be filled with the magic of the tesseract, they would risk undergoing the same problem as last time.

Tony seemed to guess his thoughts as he quickly said, "I can configure the bracelet I gave Loki to act as a suppressant to the tesseract's magic until the magic can be turned from bad to good."

"And how did you learn how to do that?" Fury shot back.

"Wait if you can suppress the tesseract's magic on Loki, why can't you do it on Barton?" Steve asked.

"Good point," Tony responded, turning towards the door. "Bruce, let me in!"

"Are you crazy? It was bad enough letting Thor in here for a minute!"

"I gotta have the bracelet back to work with," Tony begged.

"I'll give it to you. There's no way you're getting in here with both Loki and Clint on the verge of death!"

"Fine, but give me the bracelet!"

There was a beat of silence before the door slid open just enough so that Bruce's face appeared, blocking everything else from view. Quickly he handed the bracelet to Tony and shut the door. Tony could override his system, but he had a job to do and time was precious. Quickly making his way down the hall, Tony called over his shoulder, "I'm going to the lab. Contact me if Thor shows up."

"I'm going with you," Coulson added quickly. Turning to Fury he explained, "I'll make sure he doesn't build anything that can kill Barton."

Fury nodded him to go, and the two men quickly took off down the hall.

XXXX

Clint's body spazzed as his fists clenched and unclenched. Bruce quickly rushed to his side.

"Barton, can you hear me? Clint...Clint!"

"What...what the hell happened to me?"

His eyes were clouded and unfocused - Bruce treaded lightly.

"Clint can you remember anything that happened to you in the last 48 hours?"

"I remember fighting with Tash...Tash! How is she? I didn't hurt her did I?"

"No, no Natasha's fine. She's...not too far away actually. What else can you remember?"

"It happened again, didn't it?" Clint's eyes locked with Bruce's and the scientist saw a trace of fear in those chocolate orbs. "Loki mind-controlled me again, didn't he?"

"No, he didn't. Turns out you weren't fully rid of his magic to begin with. Your anger towards him for taking over your mind in the first place was infused with the power of the tesseract's hold over you and made you...turn into a weapon of…destruction."

"How many dead?"

"None...yet," Bruce said, purposefully blocking Loki's body from Clint's view.

However, the archer looked around him and saw the green-glowing body lying on the table.

"What..."

"Clint, calm down. Your body needs time to recover. I gave you some sedatives and Thor gave you a good hit so you need to rest!"

But Clint's heartbeat was off the scales as his body writhed and stretched against the confinements. Clint cried out in pain as his eyes went from brown to blue to brown again like strobe lights.

"Clint, relax!" Bruce shouted, quickly wrapping his hands around Clint's fists and trying to hold the man steady.

"Bruce do you need us?" Natasha's voice called out over the intercom.

"No, I got this!" Bruce shouted, trying to keep his own heartbeat steady. He kept his gaze focused on Clint's face so he wouldn't see the green tinge his own skin was getting.

"Kill me," Clint choked out as a scream suddenly burst from his lips.

"No!" Bruce shouted as he let go of Clint long enough to punch the archer square in the face.

As Clint's body went limp, Bruce struggled to remember how to breathe and remain calm.

"No no no no no you can't come out, not now," Bruce pleaded as his skin began turning greener.

Suddenly a hand gripped his and Bruce's eyes shot open.

Looking down, he saw that Clint's hand firmly but reassuringly held his own. Bruce kept his eyes trained on the archer's closed eyes and slowly his breathing and pulse returned to normal.

…What the hell?

XXXX

Tony worked in relative silence, ignoring Coulson's presence in order to focus on his work. Loki's life was at stake here and with Odin knows how much time left, Tony had to work quickly and effectively. And it was for this reason that Coulson left Tony alone while he worked.

But when Coulson saw Tony lifting the finished bracelet up to his eyes, he couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Is it finished?"

"As finished as it will be," Tony replied confidently but to be honest, the arc reactor was pulsing. The suit was off his body, replaced by a tank top underneath a long-sleeved black t-shit that helped hide the light of the arc reactor. This way Coulson wouldn't be able to see how truly nervous Tony was. _If the bracelet didn't work..._

No, it had to. Tony had no reason to doubt his invention. Quickly the two men left the lab and when they reached medical, Director Fury asked, "Well?"

Tony nodded and announced, "Jarvis, Bruce, let me in. I got it."

The door slid open and Tony disappeared inside.

Merely glancing at Bruce, Tony gestured for Bruce to move Barton's bed next to Loki's.

"You look a little green there, doc."

"Almost had an episode, but it recessed. Clint woke up for a bit but I knocked him out."

"They both unconscious?"

"For the time being."

"Perfect."

Once the beds were next to each other, Tony took a breath before sliding the bracelet onto Clint's wrist. Instantly the bracelet began humming as blue sparks danced along Clint's body towards the bracelet.

"What's happening?"

"The bracelet is literally sucking the tesseract's magic out of Clint's body. Bruce I'm going to need you to have a defibrillator on standby in case things get ugly."

"Like they haven't already," Bruce replied, but he did as he was told.

As the bracelet retrieved the last few blue drops, Clint's body began convulsing.

"Bruce, take care of him!"

"Aye, Captain!"

As Bruce cleared Clint of his shirt, Tony quickly unclasped the bracelet and clasped it onto Loki's wrist.

"Please work," Tony whispered. "_Please_..."

Suddenly Loki's body went from being covered in a green veil of light to blue. Tony watched as Loki's eyes suddenly shot open, green orbs shining blue. Loki's heart monitor began beeping and whirring wildly as Tony heard Bruce shout, "Clear!"

As Clint's body was shocked, Tony looked around. He didn't have another defibrillator and he needed something as the tesseract's power filled Loki. Suddenly Loki's body vanished and reappeared in the center of the room, a ball of green and glowing light.

"Loki, no!" Tony shouted as he watched the god's clothing change from tattered prisoner's clothes into a green flowing cape and golden helmet.

"Clear!" Bruce's voice could be heard off to the side.

"Stark, what's going on?" Fury's voice roared from outside the door.

Tony could only stare in horror and awe as Loki's eyes glowed with the power of the tesseract as the very air began manipulating under Loki's control. Various medical supplies were thrown about the room by the force of the magic ball that had consumed the god.

"Stark attack him!"

"I can't, if I blast him while he's in this state, I could kill him!"

Tony didn't know what to do. If he didn't stop Loki or somehow counter the tesseract's magic in time, Loki would be consumed by the tesseract's power...for good.

Suddenly Tony noticed Clint's quiver sitting in the corner of the room.

The arrows.

Making a dive for the quiver, Tony quickly nocked one of Clint's "special arrows". Aiming and firing, Tony watched as the arrow hit the magic ball and seemed to freeze in the air right before it hit Loki. As Loki's head warily turned towards the arrow, an explosion erupted, and Tony was thrown to the floor. As dirt and debris fell from the ceiling, Tony coughed and struggled to sit up.

"Bruce, are you and Clint okay?"

"Yeah, we're good. You?"

"Yeah," Tony replied as he looked around.

Loki was gone.

The door of the medical ward slid open and a very pissed off Director Fury appeared.

"You let him get away?"

"I didn't let him get away; I hit him with an arrow!" Tony shot back as he called out, "Jarvis locate Loki."

"I'm sorry sir, but there are no readings of the god's whereabouts anywhere to be found."

"Dammit," Fury cursed as he pointed a finger at Stark. "If you let him escape and he's running around out there in the open city, I swear -"

"We'll take him down when he pops up on the readings," Steve put in quickly, looking between Fury and Tony.

Natasha however, ran to Clint's side.

"How is he?"

Bruce looked down at the archer as a pair of chocolate eyes slowly opened. The all-too familiar smile was there as Clint whispered out, "Tasha."

Before anyone could react, Natasha punched Clint in the face, practically breaking his nose as the archer went limp again. Bruce looked at her with wide eyes but she merely shrugged.

"Just to be sure."

Fury on the other hand, wasn't pleased.

"I'll have a team come in to retrieve Agent Barton. Bruce, Natasha, keep an eye on him. Run some tests, make sure he's back to himself, then take him home to rest and recover. Coulson, you will help them in keeping an eye on Clint and making sure he reaches a full recovery."

"What about Loki?"

Fury turned his gaze from Coulson to Stark.

"Stark, you wanted full responsibility of Loki, now you got it. You got 74 hours to figure out where he is, track him down, and take him in under your custody or I'm taking control of Loki again, and I can assure you that I will turn him into my own personal lab rat if he's possessed by the tesseract's magic."

"Understood," Tony gritted out.

"You better get going," Steve whispered.

Giving the room and its inhabitants one last look, Tony turned and left the medical ward.


	11. A New Foe?

**A/N: So I'm so incredibly sorry for the late update for I had been planning on updating this story last Tuesday, but my Ipad crashed and deleted this chapter which bummed be out and caused me to rewrite the entire chapter. Therefore, I don't know if I would exactly consider Chapters Eleven and Twelve my best work, but I hope you all like them nonetheless. Also, I'm not sure whether I want to pair Steve up with anybody, and if you think he should have a significant other in this fic, please let me know who, and I will go about it based on popular demand. As always I own nothing, and please enjoy, read, and review!**

**XXXX**

30 hours.

It had been just over 30 hours since Loki's departure, and Tony was almost convinced he was going crazy. He hadn't had any alcohol since before Loki's torture and his body was starting to go through withdrawal. But he couldn't drink now - he had to be 100% alert and focused should there be any word on Loki's whereabouts. But man could he use some whisky...

He currently stood with his palms pressed against his work table, surrounded by screens showing live feeds from around the world. AC/DC must blared over the speakers, drowning out the sounds of any interruptions while Jarvis worked and Tony tried not to panic. He hated waiting around - patience wasn't exactly his forte.

Truth be told, Tony had no idea where the god might have teleported to. Thor would surely have informed him if Loki appeared back on Asgard, or anywhere in the ultimate galaxy for that matter. But the Herculean god still hadn't come back to Earth, and Tony was starting to get worried. Okay, scratch that, he was beyond worried. Petrified was the more appropriate term. But he couldn't let his emotions take him over, he had a job to do, and only a few hours left to do it in.

"Sir, Ms. Potts is on the line."

"I'm busy."

"She says it's urgent."

"Does it involve Loki?"

"It's regarding Agent Barton."

"Is he still under Loki's power?"

"Not quite, sir...but Agent Barton is insisting that he knows where Loki might be hiding."

Tony paused at that.

"Why didn't he tell us this sooner?"

"He says he didn't want Director Fury finding out before you knew, sir. He wanted to wait until Fury was gone."

"What the hell?" Tony wondered, quickly leaving the lab. "Let me know if you find Loki."

**XXXX**

Right before Tony entered the medical room, it seemed that Pepper and Clint had been conversing for when Tony opened the door they both jumped a little and grew quiet.

"Well? What's this about you knowing where Loki is?" Tony demanded, crossing his arms.

"He might not even be there now, but when I was under his control, he had a secret lair of sorts where he planned his attacks. It's here on Earth, and if his teleportation skills are limited to only teleporting somewhere on this planet, then that's probably where he would go. Plus it's not too far from here, so to speak."

"How come Jarvis hasn't picked up his scent on any of the scanners then?"

"Because the hideout is hidden by magic that diverts any tech scanners."

"But Jarvis is tracing for any magic -"

"Look, I don't know how he does it, but he does. Thor could probably enlighten you more on it, but this is all I got. Now are you going to listen to what I have to say and go help your boy toy or should I relay this information to Fury, who will probably _welcome_ Loki a lot worse than I ever could," Clint cut in.

"Why do you want me to rescue him?" Tony asked after a pause.

"Because..." Clint started, glancing at Pepper. "I want to make amends for what I did. It wasn't right of me, no matter what I told myself otherwise. And I..."

"Go on," Pepper encouraged, her face a mask.

Clint swallowed before replying, "I want to see him help people for his crimes instead of suffering for them. If Loki is indeed as smart as you give him credit for then let's put his mind to use where it can do some good for this planet rather than evil...and stuff..."

Pepper sat back against her chair, looking rather pleased with herself. Tony looked from her smug and content face to Clint's defeated one and finally to Bruce's back where the scientist was trying to look busy checking Clint's blood content.

"And where exactly is this _lair_?"

"New Mexico...under the Organ Mountains. I'd give you a map on how to get there but my memories are still a bit cloudy. I remember seeing road signs though and I recognized the mountains from pictures of the terrain in Coulson's files from when Thor first arrived."

"What else do you remember?" Tony asked, leaning towards the bed.

"Only that. I had flashbacks of it when Doc here shocked me. But that's about it," Clint admitted.

Tony nodded and began to leave when Pepper's voice suddenly said, "Tony, wait."

Tony paused at the door, refusing to turn around.

"Whatever happens, you can't blame Loki."

"I don't," Tony replied curtly before leaving.

**XXXX**

"Got anything yet Jarvis?"

"No sir."

"Figures," Tony muttered as he flew through the air.

They had been searching for well over an hour but there was no sign of any kind of magical lair.

"Start tracing for high signs of gold, cobalt, and iridium mixtures," Tony ordered as he changed paths, swerving to his right and continuing on. "Let me know when you find anything."

"Iridium, sir?"

"Loki's bracelet," Tony explained. "Iridium is incredibly hard to work with, and somewhat difficult to destroy, and if I was going to pour that much time and effort into a gift for a prisoner, I wanted to make sure it wouldn't break...especially if Barton found it."

"Sir, I've found something. I'm bringing the visual to you."

"Gotcha."

**XXXX**

"Well with Tony on a rescue mission and you taken care of, looks like I should be returning to my job," Pepper smiled as she lifted her purse and left the room.

"She's kind of frightening when it comes to matters dealing with Stark…isn't she?" Clint asked, lying back down against the bed.

Bruce chuckled as he finished drawing a blood sample and put a bandage over the needle mark. "What did you expect? She still cares an awful lot for him, even if it's in more of a sisterly kind of way than anything romantic."

"Still kind of scary," Clint muttered as he looked up at Bruce. "It's no wonder I let her in to see Loki when I was being controlled. Mind telling me something, doc?"

"What's up?"

Clint frowned as he asked, "What exactly happened to me before the magic transference? I kind of remember begging you to kill me but the last time I checked, I thought you were going to Hulk out and I was going to die."

"I knocked you out to keep you from going bonkers and I believe the tesseract's magic somehow managed to keep me from changing, or at least, that's what I'm telling myself," Bruce whispered the last part more so to himself as he finished running tests on Clint. "All done here. I'd say stick around for a little while and I'll be back to check on you in a bit. I have some things I need to take care of."

But as Bruce turned to take off his lab coat, Clint reached out and grabbed his wrist, the same way he had done to keep Bruce from Hulking out. Bruce turned around sharply, his eyes meeting the archer's, but Clint didn't remove his hand or loosen his grip.

"Don't go yet…please?"

"Natasha should be back soon –"

"I don't want to see her. When it came down to it she wasn't the one who saw the truth about the tesseract's hold on me. I know you probably have way more important things to do than babysitting me but when the tesseract had its hold on me, it felt like I was alone…I can't be trusted to be alone right now, Doctor."

Bruce immediately understood what Clint was talking about and what the archer was afraid of doing to himself to try and make amends. Slowly Bruce sat down on the edge of the bed and replied, "Then I won't leave you alone. But you do need to rest…doctor's orders."

Clint let out a small smile at that as he said quietly, "I'm still mad at Loki for everything he did. He's still a murderer no matter what Stark or anybody else says. But aren't we all in some way? If he actually does want to go along with Stark's idea of having Loki help him build things to better mankind then I can't belittle Loki but I still can't trust him. I don't even know if I can trust myself anymore. What if there are still traces of the tesseract's magic in me?"

"Then we'll find a way to remove them," Bruce reassured him. "You have to trust Stark's technology and my methods to cure you and return you to normal."

"And what exactly _is_ normal for someone like me?" Clint whispered as his hand released Bruce's wrist. "Stark was right…I'm no better than Loki when it comes down to it."

Bruce rested his hand on top of Clint's for a moment as he responded softly, "Tony seems to believe Loki's a changed god…changed for the better. Perhaps you're changed for the better as well. Don't beat yourself up. If you spend the rest of your days questioning everything you've done, you'll turn into a real monster…"

"You're not a monster," Clint argued quickly but Bruce shook his head.

"Just…don't do anything rash, okay? You have an incredible amount of skills, and it would be a waste for you to throw your talents away by killing yourself or worse…okay?"

Clint gave a curt nod and Bruce smiled as he stood up.

"I'm going to give Fury an update of your situation, so I'm only stepping out for a minute. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay? I'm right outside the door if you need anything. I'll be back in a minute."

As Bruce stepped outside of the room, Clint looked down at the hand that had been resting under Bruce's a minute ago.

Maybe he wasn't alone in knowing what it felt like to lose control to someone else.

**XXXX**

"And you're sure this is where the door to Loki's hideout is?"

"You can check the scanner's results yourself, sir."

"Later. Right now we got a god to free."

Just as Tony prepared to fire on the invisible door to Loki's lair, the ground beneath him opened up, dropping him down a series of tunnels and into an open lab room. As Tony groaned and raised himself to his knees, suddenly the hole he had fallen through was replaced by a sliding ceiling that had a giant magnet attached to it. Instantly Tony's suit was sucked up and stuck to the magnet, causing Tony to be plastered against the electromagnetic magnet spread-eagle. As he struggled to free himself, the magnet moved along the ceiling to the opposite wall, where it slid down the wall and to the center of the room, raising Tony up like a sacrificial lamb on a raised, magnetic platform.

"So this is the infamous Anthony Stark, hmm? The source of all my troubles, and one of the reasons why my precious servant failed me…I must say, I'm not that impressed."

"You shouldn't underestimate those you haven't directly fought against," Tony replied as he managed to turn his head slightly to the left to see a figure entering the room.

Tony had never seen this guy before. He looked like a cross-breed between Thor and the Hulk with his broadly built body and beady little eyes. He wore golden armor and his skin color certainly wasn't that of a normal human's.

"I highly doubt I am in any position to underestimate anyone," the mysterious newcomer answered as he smirked and crossed his arms, flexing his muscles. "You must be wondering who I am."

"I was wondering if I had met you before. I certainly don't remember bedding you…do you have a sister? Or a girlfriend?"

The man's smirk grew as he said, "We have never met before, but I have certainly been keeping my eyes on the actions of you and your…teammates. In other worlds I am known as Thanos, but you may refer to me as _Master_."

"Umm thanks but no thanks. I don't really do the whole S&M scene. You said before that your precious servant failed you – I guess you were the one behind Loki's attack on Midgard or whatever you spacey beings call it then?"

"Loki is my puppet, yes," Thanos nodded as he moved closer to the table so that he could peer down at Tony. "And he has proven quite helpful in informing me about your weakness."

Tony tried to not let the fear in his eyes show as he asked, "Is Loki still under the tesseract's magic or do you have him held captive somewhere?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Thanos gestured.

Tony's head fought against the tug of the magnet to turn and gaze to his right, arc reactor pulsing slightly at what he saw.

Loki was resting cautiously against the wall, arms crossed and scepter in hand. He wore his golden helmet and green cape, but his gaze was darkened so Tony couldn't see his eyes. The bracelet was either hidden under his shirt over his bicep, or was missing completely. Tony held back a sigh of relief. Loki may still be under the tesseract's power, but at least he was alive and the knife wounds looked gone or completely healed thanks to the magic.

"Loki?" Tony called out, but he got no response. Figures.

"I would kill you myself but I think it wouldn't have as much of an effect unless Loki here did it for me."

Tony watched as Thanos nodded to Loki, who stepped forward, resting a hand over Tony's arc reactor. Tony's body shivered violently at the god's touch, but before he could try to struggle, he caught Loki's eye color and stilled.

Just then Loki's hand roughly pulled the arc reactor from its spot in Tony's chest.

As Tony began going into cardiac arrest, Jarvis proclaiming warnings, Thanos smirked and left the room, calling over his shoulder, "Make sure he dies this time. I'm off to take care of other pesky business."

When the door had closed behind the villain, Loki carefully but quickly put the arc reactor back into Tony's chest, cupping Tony's face in his hand while the scientist struggled to calm down his racing heartbeat.

"Jarvis, reconnect!"

"I am, sir. Give the arc reactor a few minutes, and Mr. Loki, please don't touch Mr. Stark's body while he is recovering."

Loki jumped away as if he had been shocked and quickly shut off the magnetic machine. Tony's hand quickly flew to his chest, making sure the arc reactor was secured. After a few moments of silence, Tony let his body go lax as he took a deep breath.

"You didn't happen to get hold of any booze did you? I haven't had a drink in _days_…"

Loki only stared at the man with wide eyes and hesitated on approaching.

"Are you…not going to die then?"

"Not this time, Reindeer Games," Tony grinned as he slowly sat up on the magnetic. "Who built this thing anyway?"

"You did. It was stolen from a junk yard you built it for a few months ago and brought here should you ever decide to...stop by."

"Ah, well that explains why it works so well," Tony replied as he swung his legs over the side of the magnetic in order to have a better look at Loki. "You okay?"

Loki didn't answer right away. He stood there with his lips pursed, arms at his sides, while he just stared at Tony, a mixture of emotions running across his face.

"Hey, you there pri-"

Tony was cut off as suddenly he had an armful of Loki. Loki's arms were wrapped tightly around the back of Tony's neck as the god pressed his face into the crook of Tony's neck. Gingerly Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, clenching his fists into the fabric of Loki's cape as he breathed in the god's scent. He felt his eyes closing as the arc reactor pulsed between them.

Loki's voice was strained as he pulled back long enough to rasp out, "I'm sorry. For everything I have caused you, I am so sorry. You shouldn't have come for me, you should have let me die in that cell – I'm not worth all of the trouble you have gone through to save me! I'm not worth it – Stark you need to escape here. I'll hold him off but you need to go back and warn the others. _Please_ Stark, I can't keep putting everyone through this hell when I –"

Tony cut the god off as he ripped off the god's helmet to run his fingers through Loki's hair.

"I'm not leaving without you. And to be honest I've _had it_ with almost being killed because of you or almost seeing you killed. The only place you're going is back to Stark Tower with me to clear this whole mess up and stop Ugly from trying to tear us apart."

"Stark -"

"Stop it Loki. You're not winning this argument," Tony deadpanned as Loki pulled apart from him, Tony's hand sliding from the back of the god's head to cup his cheek. "I'm not leaving here without you no matter what you say."

"I can hold off Thanos –"

"He knows you're not under the tesseract's power anymore, I could see it in his eyes. If you stay here any longer he will kill you, and I'm not letting that happen."

"Stark –"

"_Tony_," Tony corrected him, sliding off the magnet to stand before the god. "You're still wearing the bracelet, correct?"

"Yes," Loki replied, squeezing his bicep. "The tesseract forced me to teleport here, where Thanos was waiting for me, but as soon as I got here the bracelet removed all of the tesseract's magic from my system. Something in me teleporting here caused the bracelet to actually work."

"Must have something to do with the magic shield over this place," Tony replied as he looked up at the ceiling. "Ready to bust out of here princess?"

Loki snapped the scepter in half and threw it to the ground next to his helmet, quickly wrapping his arms around Tony and nodding.

"Beam us up Starky."

Tony grinned at the science trivia he had once spent hours explaining to Loki and flew them out of there.


	12. Not So Temporary Bliss

**A/N: I decided to update two chapters today to make up for the long delay. As always, please read, review, and enjoy! I own nothing!**

Tony was standing behind the newly-built bar in his living room, Loki lying across the couch, while the television showed the news. As soon as they had gotten back to Stark Tower, Tony had filled Fury and the others in on what had happened. While Fury tracked down Thanos with the help of Steve and Natasha in SHIELD's HQ, Tony poured himself and his guest two glasses of wine. Fury had held his end of the bargain, and had handed full custody of the god over to Tony...for now.

As Tony walked over to the couch, glasses and bottle in hand, Loki called out miserably, "It's only a matter of time before Thanos comes for me. Perhaps it would have been better for everyone if I hadn't survived."

"Nonsense, don't say that," Tony scolded as he set the glasses and bottle down on the nearest table and gently lifted Loki's feet so that he could prop the god's feet up onto his lap for comfort. "I didn't go through hell and back just to see you die on me."

Tony had given Loki a new pair of pants and a fresh shirt for the god to wear and while the shirt was somewhat loose on the god, and the pants a little short, the god did look damn good in them. The green button-up complimented Loki's not-so-blue-anymore eyes quite nicely. Green definitely was his color.

Loki chuckled softly, and Tony was broken out of his reverie as those emerald eyes locked with his.

"Why did you go through such trouble, Stark?"

Tony cleared his throat after a pause as he reached down for the glasses and offered one to Loki.

"It's not Asgardian alcohol, but it should do for now."

Tony threw back the wine and let out a content sigh as he rested his head against the back of the couch, not meeting Loki's eyes. But the god was persistent and after taking a sip of the wine, he whispered softly, "You still haven't answered my question."

"All in good time, I suppose," Tony grinned back as he reached forward for the bottle.

However, Loki's hand stopped his mid-movement, and Tony's eyes were drawn to the god's as the ex-criminal moved his hand from Tony's wrist to his hand, entwining their fingers together.

"Wouldn't you say now is a good enough time? Before anything else happens?"

The words got caught in Tony's throat as he coughed and tried to pull away, but Loki wasn't having any of it. Keeping his hand entwined with Tony's, Loki set his glass carefully down on the table with his free hand and moved closer so that he was only a foot away from the inventor. Gently Loki reached out his hand and rested it on Tony's shoulder.

"Do I get to apologize again in a less-threatening atmosphere for putting you through so much trouble just to save me?"

"No you don't because you were worth it," Tony found himself saying before his brain could connect with his mouth.

"But why me?" Loki asked confused. "After everything I've done..."

Tony set his glass down as well and turned to face the god.

"What I want to know is why didn't Thanos kill you the minute he got hold of you? He must be planning something else for you, but we won't let him get to you."

"Thanos cannot be contained –"

"Hello, I thought we went through this the first time we met. The Avengers won't stop at anything to avenge what we care about." Tony winked at Loki. "And you seem to have come up on our radar more than once as someone we care about."

"How did you get the others to help you though? Are you sure Barton is no longer under the tesseract's power?"

Before Tony could explain, they were interrupted.

"MAN OF IRON, I HEARD THE JOYOUS NEWS OF YOU RETRIEVING MY BROTHER! HOW IS HE?" a voice boomed as the elevator doors opened.

Tony and Loki jumped apart from one another, like two teenagers getting caught kissing by their parents. Quickly Tony grabbed the wine glasses and bottle and rushed to the kitchen, stashing the bottle so Thor wouldn't try to have any. He had been saving it for a special moment, dammit!

"What do you want, Thor?" Loki asked tiredly. He didn't bother hiding how irked he was as he glared at his adoptive brother, and Tony couldn't help but share his sentiments at being interrupted.

"I came to see how you were faring, dear brother!" Thor announced as he flopped down next to the couch, looking into Loki's face. "You are no longer under the tesseract's control, I believe?"

"Correct, thanks to this bracelet Tony gave me," Loki replied curtly, waving his arm for Thor to see. "Any news about Thanos?"

"Oh yes, when I went to speak with the Elders and Odin about how to go about saving you, they informed me that there is a way to bring Thanos down. And they graced me with the knowledge and weaponry needed to do so," Thor said cheerfully.

"Bringing him down will not be easy," Loki tried to explain, fiddling with his bracelet.

"There's nothing the Avengers can't face," Tony reassured him as he entered back into the room.

"Man of Metal is right!" Thor agreed, bouncing to his feet. "I shall go inform Director Fury of the specifics."

"That sounds like a good idea, boss," Tony said quickly, ushering Thor to the elevator. "Be sure to relay whatever One-Eye has to say back to us, okay?"

"You are not coming with me?" Thor's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Sorry Hunkers but I have things to do...and so does Loki," Tony added quickly, trying to push Thor into the elevator but not having much success.

"Loki, are you alright staying here with Anthony? I could stay if you need me -"

"No! I-I mean, no. I'm fine here with Stark, Thor. He rescued me after all, and you should trust him. Please, go find Director Fury as quickly as possible."

"Alright dear brother, I am off then!" Thor announced as he stepped into the elevator and pushed the button. Right before the door closed, the god called out, "And it is good to see you doing well, dear brother."

Tony slumped against the closed elevator, letting out a breath as he headed back to the couch.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault he's like a wounded dog begging for love and attention," Loki explained with a wave of his hand in dismissal of the subject.

Tony chuckled to himself as he resumed his spot on the couch.

"Now...I do believe we were about to watch a movie or something, right?"

The smirk on Loki's face turned positively feral as the man leaned forward, gently cupping Tony's cheek in his hand and turning the inventor's face to his so that Tony couldn't look away. Loki's touch sent shivers through him, and Tony felt his eyes temporarily slip closed at the contact. But as his face was turned, his eyes opened back up to meet Loki's green ones.

"Why am I worth going through so much trouble? You hardly know anything about me other than what I have freely told you about myself. A few months ago you were prepared to kill me and now you have gone through so much trouble to keep me from being killed. Why?"

Without saying a word, Tony took Loki's hand that rested on his face and lowered it so that the god's hand was resting over the arc reactor. Mirroring this motion, Tony rested his own hand on Loki's chest, over where a knife wound had once resided.

"We're similar, you and I. There are those who think we should be locked up while lab rats pick our brains and try to figure us out, but when it comes down to it, the only people who could ever hope to understand us completely are you and me. Before I started seeing you in that jail cell, I felt like nobody would ever understand me or what I was trying to accomplish. I felt judged from left and right, and nobody was there for me in the way I wanted them to be. But then I started talking to you, and I realized what we had in common, and I found out I could share that bond with you. You understood what it felt like to be an outcast...to feel chained to a certain lifestyle everyone else had planned for you but in actuality, it wasn't what you wanted at all. Well, not entirely...anyway, what I'm getting at is..."

Tony trailed off as he felt Loki gently brush his fingers over the arc reactor, causing Tony to pause. He could still feel Loki's nimble fingers ripping the arc reactor out of his chest.

"Yes Stark?"

"Call me Tony...please," Tony begged, leaning forward slightly and trying to shake the feeling of dread over Loki's hand being so close to his heart.

Loki suddenly seemed to feel the tension in Tony's body for he started to withdraw his hand from the arc reactor, but Tony's hand took his and stopped it from leaving his chest.

"You don't trust me," Loki deadpanned.

Tony sighed as he continued, "Maybe I am stupid to go through such troubles to rescue someone who probably was bored to death by me in that cell, and maybe I'm crazy enough to want this to work out so badly, but Loki...I feel like you're it. You're the real deal. There's nobody else I would rather be with right now and maybe you think I'm crazy for trusting you when you tried to kill me but -"

Tony was cut off as Loki's hand brushed over the arc reactor again, the god shaking his head with a soft smile on his lips.

"You're the only one besides Thor who believed in me. And for that I owe you everything. You've rescued me several times lately; it would be foolish of me to not try to rescue you, even if it's from your own fears."

"Loki, I -" Tony started, but he was cut off as the elevator doors opened. "Doesn't anybody knock anymore?" Tony shouted as he jumped up and spun around to face the newcomer.

"The others are in trouble," Bruce called out as he briskly walked forward. "Suit up Stark, we've got a mission."

**XXXX**

"You know if somebody had told me years ago that magic was real and aliens came to Earth to fight their battles, I'm pretty sure I would have laughed at them. Guess I'm the foolish one, huh?"

"Not foolish, more like naïve," Thor corrected the supersoldier as the duo sat in the back of one of SHIELD's helicarriers. "Before coming to Earth I never would have imagined mortal humans to be this much entertaining to be around. You're a nice change of scenery from the Elders and the high-and-mighty gods back in Asgard."

Steve smirked at that and looked down at the shield in his hands.

"Do you ever keep thinking this is all some sort of weird dream, and that you are going to wake up from it at any moment back in Asgard surrounded by your friends and loved ones?"

"Sometimes," Thor admitted, "but I have more 'friends and loved ones' as you put it here on Midgard. So if I were to wake up, I fear I would be rather disappointed."

Steve nodded, but kept his gaze lowered. Thor leaned forward and asked, "What else ails you my friend? Are you missing your friends and loved ones from your time period?"

Steve bit the inside of his cheek before replying, "I just can't believe most of them are gone. I didn't get to say goodbye, you know?"

Thor nodded as he said, "I didn't get to say goodbye to my friends when I was first sent here by Odin either. I had no idea where I was or what was going on. This world is very different from the one I had grown up in, but perhaps it is for the better. I like this world a whole lot more anyway. There's always some excitement going on down here on Midgard. I never have time to get bored or think too much."

Steve was interrupted from his thoughts when Thor leaned further forward and rested a hand on the captain's knee.

"You will grow to love and admire this time period the way I have, my friend. There are still plenty of wars to be fought, and plenty of dictators to take down. Midgard still needs you the way it did all those years ago."

Steve looked up into Thor's face and nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt you boys, but we're here. Shall we see if we can take down an alien?"

Steve and Thor looked at one another before standing up and going to join Natasha outside of the helicarrier.

**XXXX**

Bruce had been checking Clint's vitals when suddenly the archer sat up and looked around for his quiver.

"What's wrong?"

"They're headed for a trap," Clint whispered as his hand flew to his head and he emitted a groan.

"Is it a headache? Probably a reaction to the reduction of magic and all the times we hit you –"

"This isn't a reaction to anything. I had a vision the tesseract showed me."

"But how could it be showing you visions? You haven't had its power in your system since –"

"It showed it to me when I still was controlled by it. I've just remembered it now," Clint explained as he ripped off wired attached to his body and stood up. Taking a step he wobbled a bit, and Bruce quickly rushed to his side to steady him.

Gently placing one arm around Clint's waist and a hand on his shoulder to steady him, Bruce asked, "Who's in trouble?"

"Tasha, Steve, Thor – they're heading into a trap!" Clint tried to take a few steps towards his quiver, but his body shuddered as he threatened to fall.

Instantly Bruce caught him, letting Clint's body weigh against his as the doctor tried to steady him.

"Clint, you need to rest. I'll call Fury and the others and let them know."

"It's too late," Clint whispered as his eyes shut tightly against the pain. "You won't make it in time."

"Then what can we do?" Bruce asked as he gently sat Clint back down on the bed, crouching between Clint's knees to keep the archer upright.

"You need to go there and get angry," Clint said, locking his gaze with Bruce's. "It's the only way to save them."

"I'll get Tony to help me, but please rest here and wait for us to return," Bruce pleaded as he gingerly pushed Clint's body to lie down on the bed. "And don't try to move once I'm gone either."

Before Clint slipped unconscious, he reached forward and grabbed Bruce's lab coat.

"Be careful big guy."

Bruce smiled at him and replied, "He'll try."


End file.
